Sky Attraction At Its Best
by magicmady
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi realizes at a young age how cute he was. He noticed how people seemed to be attracted to him. Tsuna decides to utilize these abilities as best he can. Smart!Manipulative!Tsuna Sub/Dom Alpha/Omega vibe. Poly relationship. GuardiansxGuardians. Except Lambo. Iemetsu bashing. Dark themes you have been warned children.
1. Of Tricks, Fire, and Friends

**Sky Attraction At Its Best.**

 **Summary/Plot theory: When Reborn came to tutor the new Vongola Decimo Heir, he wasn't expecting...this. Tsuna discovers at a young age how well people react to cuteness. And that he himself was adorable, instead of being oblivious, we got Seductive!BAMF!Sexy!Tsuna.**

 **I've also been reading and have fallen in love with the Submissive/Dominant Alpha/Omega AU. This is going to be extremely similar.**

 **This is a HAREM.**

 **A YAOI HAREM.**

 **Well more of a Poly relationship. Its not going to be everyone in love with Tsuna. There will be equal love. Tsuna will just the glue holding the pieces together.**

 **YES HIBARI WILL BE THE STRONGEST ALPHA. (Unless someone like Reborn gets in the Harem because I mean- then they'll probably share.)**

 **I'm not sure how big the harem will extend to. Right now it consists of Tsuna and his Guardians. (NOT INCLUDING LAMBO.)**

 **I'm not forgetting about Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome. KyokoxHaru will be a pairing. (BE FREE MY LITTLE LESBIANS). Idk about Chrome. I'll let you guys decide everything else.**

 **I've never written a Poly relationship before, three ways? Yeah. But Poly? Ummm we'll see. So fingers crossed.**

 **((Just something that popped into my head after reading 27XAll fanfics. Tsuna is soooo adorable. But so oblivious to His own cuteness. So, what if he was aware of it?))**

 **...**

CHAPTER ONE: OF TRICKS, FIRE, AND FRIENDS.

At age six, Sawada Tsunayoshi thought that other people were easy to manipulate. Not that he knew was manipulation was, but he knew that if he pouted and made tears well up, he'd get sweets. A sweet smile and excited bouncing would make sure he was never turned down a trip to the park. A dramatic cry and sniffing would get all the adults (mostly mothers) running to him to see what's wrong.

So when Onsei-chan, a voice in the back of his mind, told him that Grandpa was going to take the warm flames he'd just discovered away...

Tsuna unleashed every cute aspect of himself to make that not happen.

"N-Ne, what are you doing?"

Grandpa blinked, the flame on his hand stopping seconds before touching Tsuna's forehead.

"Tsuna this is for your own safety. Your flames have to be contained." The old man said. He wasn't expecting Tsuna to see him sealing the flames. Tsuna blinked and his eyes watered, he grabbed Nono's hand.

"You can't!" Cue tears. "They feel nice, and make me warm! Please don't!" Tsuna's bottom lip trembled. Nono hesitated. Tsuna's heart jumoed with adrenaline and hope. Yes! It was working.

And now to try a new skill he recently discovered he was pretty good at: Half-truths and lies. Not that he liked lying all too much, it was just fun to trick people and turned out to be pretty useful.

"Tsuna please," Nono's hand started moving again, in the six year olds' eyes, the hand was like a missile, himself being the target.

"No! Bad things will happen! I know, I know! Please, I won't do anything bad with them!" He cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. This was partly true, the voice in his head, who he had named Onsei-chan, was telling him rather loudly to not let Nono touch his fire.

His father, who had been silent this whole time, looked at his grandfather uneasily,

"Do you think he might have hyper intuition?" Iiemetsu asked softly, almost as if he didn't want to surprise or catch the boy off guard. He gave a wary glance at his son, and was torn between being rediculously

Nono scratched his chin, "Maybe. If so, then we can't seal his flames. Hyper Intuition is always right." He turned back to the child, "Tsuna, how do you know that bad things will happen?"

Tsuna looked thoughtful, he knew what 'intuition' was. A sense that warned you of something. Tsuna did always know things, things Onsei-chan would tell him...so he told the truth.

"I don't know, it's like a little voice. It tells me what to do. It tells me not to eat Mamas cookies unless she says so!" He pouted, crossing his arms over his small chest. (Which was also true, Onsei-chan had said something about not wanting to 'Trigger' his mother)

The two men chuckled, "Alright, Tsuna, go off and play." The old man said, laughing.

Tsuna giggled, hopped down and ran to his room.

Then he smirked. Onsei-chan gave off happy feelings.

Mission successful.

...

After Papa left again (And Onsei-chan told him Papa wouldn't be back for a long time), Tsuna decided he needed to up his skills. He had almost failed in his cuteness with Nono, and that just wouldn't do.

"Mama, can I go out?"

Tsuna knew Namimori well enough to not get lost, and his Mama wasn't that...aware of the dangers out there. Well she was, but Mama was dangerously oblivious to things like that.

There were times when she would suddenly become more aware, and those times she wouldn't even let him out of the house, instead just keeping him with her in her room and crying quietly. Mama wouldn't get 'triggered' if he went outside to the library though. Tsuna could charm his way out of most situations, so it wasn't really a problem.

"Of course. Have fun, Tsu-kun!"

"I will, Mama."

Tsuna left the house, heading to Namimori Library. Most people where at work or school, and kids his age didn't really like reading. Tsuna was oddly smart for his age. Not genius level, but he knew how to read fairly well and understand a lot of adult concepts (his mother never restricted his TV time or what he watched, so he'd seen a lot of romance and some more...adult shows).

Once at the library, he snuck into the teen/adult manga section, which was fairly easy considering how small he was. He cracked open a manga called Yuusha Uke BL (A/N: never read this manga, just looked up good BL manga). He didn't just read BL, he read 'straight' manga too, like Kamisama Hajimemashita, Brothers Conflict, and Kiss Him Not Me.

After several hours of reading, Tsuna headed home.

Today had been a good day.

The next day he went into his dads office, why the man had an office when he was rarely there was a mystery, and started shuffling around. His Papa had known about the warm fire, so maybe he would find something about it.

He did find a book, thankfully written in Japanese most of the other books were in Italian, which Tsuna didn't know very well), labeled Sky Flames. It was in a secret compartment under the rug (and how cheesy was that?) along with other books about flames.

He opened the book, and began to read.

Six hours, five potty breaks, two juice breaks, and one lunch break later, Tsuna had finished the book.

So apparently his Papa was in something called the Mafia, which was a criminal organization of sorts. People in the Mafia used flames, like the ones he had. These flames were manifestations of his life force, or 'Will'.

There were Rain, Storm, Lightning, Sun, Cloud, Mist, and Sky flames. Tsuna had Sky flames, apparently. Being a Sky, he would be considered noble and rare in the mafia world, like a princess. He would also get six Guardians, one of each other flame type, who would protect and serve him.

What has really caught Tsuna's attention was Sky Attraction, something only a Sky was capable of. Sky Attraction was basically Allure, it drew people to him, and people felt calmed in his presence. Sky Attraction was created when his flames shifted around inside him.

Which gave him a few ideas.

He'd read that it was possible to channel flames into different body parts, so what if he channeled it into his voice when talking, and his eyes to make them look more entrancing.

The options were endless.

Another idea, some people had managed to shape their flames into different things, usually weapons or bullets. Could he form a blade? Or long claws?

He was bouncing now, maybe he could form wings? Tsuna had always wanted to fly.

Getting out some paper, he made a sloppy list:

Thins too doo: (things to do)

Chanel flams inta voyce (channel flames into voice)

Make clas (make claws)

Make wins (make wings)

Be mor kute (be more cute)

His spelling wasn't the best, but he was only six. He'd be starting school soon, he'd turned 6 in October, it was currently January, and School started in April. So that was four months to complete his list. He'd heard rumors that there was a first grader named Hibari, who was really violent, and even beat the teachers up. On the off chance his charms and Sky Attraction didn't work, he'd need to know how to defend himself.

So Tsuna settled himself down for a lot of practice.

...

Two months later, Tsuna had made considerable progress. He still wasn't very strong physically, and he doubted he ever would be. But he'd gotten some books on acrobatics, and he was much faster and agile. He liked acrobatics, the flips and splits and tumbles were fun to do, and his mother was so impressed and happy her Tsu-kun was so talented. She offered to let him go into gymnastics classes, but Tsuna had asked to go to dance instead. Dance gave a lot of balance and rhythm, which he needed.

He had successfully channeled his flames into his voice, and so far had been testing it out on animals like birds. He wasn't ready to try it out on people yet, but having a bird/dog/cat/animal army at his disposal was so cool! However, due to all the time he was spending with the wildlife, he'd been adopted as a fellow animal, and Tsuna became a lot more instinctive and animalistic. His mother had hugged him unexpectedly the other day, and had hissed at her.

Luckily Mama thought it was adorable.

He'd also managed to make flame-claws, not they weren't as long as he would have liked, only around two inches. But he was working on them, eventually he wanted to be able to change their length with a thought.

He hadn't gotten far with his wings, he'd been able to make simple things like a tail or goggles or ears, but wings were big.

He'd probably have to build up his flame reserves before he could make his wings. But hey, he'd managed a tail, and that was useful.

As for cuteness, Tsuna had filled a notebook with observations of people, he wanted to be able to see a persons cute-weakness just by interacting with them for a few seconds. Cute-weakness being the kind of cuteness that particular person was weak to the most.

Only two months till school.

...

Tsuna stood confidently at the front gates of Namimori Elementary, he'd fluffed his hair, brushed his teeth, and made sure his uniform was slightly loose. Girls and boys alike stared at the almost otherworldly looking boy. Tsuna smiled, and the other students smiled back, feeling oddly at ease.

Tsuna had pretty much mastered his goals (other than his wings, dangit), and could consciously conjure an aura of Sky Attraction. Onsei-chan, the voice in his head, helped him determine what kind of cute-weakness each person had, so he was really useful. And those Goggles/glasses he could make out of flames. They were really hard to make, because they were so precise and thin, but he managed. And he could see the peoples flames inside them. Most of them weren't activated, which made the flames look squished into a ball at the persons center.

Semi-active flames still looked like a ball, but all the flames were leaking out of it.

Active flames just circled through the persons whole body. He'd only seen active flames twice, once when he looked in a mirror, and another when he'd waked past a Sushi restaurant. The owner had been taking out the trash and his flames were a bright blue.

His Mama was a Sky, just like him, and her flames looked like they'd been active once, but not they just fluctuated wildly, brokenly.

Tsuna shook his head of the thoughts.

Upon entering his classroom, Tsuna was stuck with how utterly childish his classmates were. He'd never really spent any time with other children before, but he expected them to act at least a bit more mature. But no, there they were, jabbering uselessly on about their pets and trips to the beach, and favorite toys.

Didn't they have better things to talk about? Their goals? Maybe recent news?

Anything would be better than"My mommy just got me a brand new ball and its pink so I named it Pinky!"

Come on, what were they, toddle-

Oh.

Tsuna hadn't really given much thought on the idea that maybe the other children weren't all as smart as him.

His thoughts were cut off as the teacher came into the room, a thin black haired woman with a fake looking smile.

"Everyone over here!" She trilled, clapping her hands, "Please sit on the rug!"

The children rushed to do so, sitting in a wide circle.

"Ne, we're to go in turn, saying our name, age, our favorite thing and what we want to do when we grow up! Who wants to go first?"

A little boy stood up, "I do! I'm Tamatsu Rei, and I'm six, my favorite thing is cake and I'm gonna be a policeman!"

The class 'ooohed' and clapped, Rei sat down proudly. A girl with her hair in pigtails stood up, "I'm Youha Misaki! I'm six, my favorite thing is my dresses and my dolls, I want to be a Fairy!"

The class went around, Tsuna used his Sky Flames to determine if any of the children were flame active.

A boy with dark hair and a bright grin rubbed the back of his head and stood up, "Hey! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, I'm six. My favorite things are sushi, my dad, and baseball! I hope to be someone with a lot of friends when I grow up!"

Huh, the other boy was a semi-active Rain flame. It was pretty powerful for his age, too. Judging on his appearance, favorite things, and his flames, Tsuna guessed the boy was a relative of the Rain Sushi chef.

His smile was fake, no one seemed to notice, though. Tsuna decided to keep an eye on him, his Cute Weaknesses: He liked reassurances. He liked people who gave a lot of true affection. Probably has a lot of people to hang out with, but no real friends. Lonely. Likely to latch on to someone.

Good.

He wasn't half bad looking either, and seemed pretty tolerable. Tsuna decided to get closer to him. He needed and rain guardian, and he'd rather it be someone he knew well and liked a lot.

The went around, finally reaching Tsuna. He got up softly, he molded sky flames to his throat and voice, "Hello! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm six. My favorite things are friends, dancing, and animals! I'd like to be someone important with a lot of friends when I get older. I hope we can get along, Ne?" He tilted his head and smiled. The other children stared back while the teacher had stars in her eyes.

Most of the little eyes and faces settled on adoration, "Hai!" They chirped. Takeshi merely laughed, and gave Tsuna a bright smile (which he returned). A few of the other kids looked a bit confused but still seemed to like him enough. Onsei-chan cackled and let out a pleased growl in his head.

The rest of the class was mostly introductions and small assessments to guage their skill levels. He made sure not to look too smart, but still above average. Enough to explain his more though out speech patterns.

He spent the minutes playing nice with the other students. Yamamoto was also popular, and he didn't get much of a chance to talk to him until recess.

He ran up to Yamamoto, "Ne, wanna go climb some trees, and talk to the birds?"

"I didn't know birds could talk." Yamamoto replied, looking at the sky curiously, as if a bird might swoop down that very moment and start a conversation.

Tsuna laughed, "They don't speak human, you have to learn to speak bird! C'mon!" He grabbed Yamamoto's hand and pulled him along. A few children looked at them oddly,

"Don't mind us, I just missed the walk through, so Yamamoto-kun is showing me around!"

The kids nodded, and went back to playing after waving at them.

Yamamoto looked at the brunette, who didn't seem to notice. Tsuna knew his smiles were for show, and didn't seem to mind. Ever since Yamamoto's mother had died in a car accident a few months ago, his smiles had stopped being truthful.

But no one bit his father could tell. So how could Tsuna?

Tsuna pulled the bigger boy over to a tree, and began to climb, "Come on!" He called. The baseball player blinked, and scrambled after Tsuna, who was surprisingly fast. They both settled on a high branch.

"So, how do birds talk?"

Tsuna gave a small smile, and made a lilting whistle that sounded like a bird (lacing flames into his voice, not that Yamamoto knew that). A few seconds later several birds came and sat on the smaller branches around them.

One hopped and chirped excitedly, making Tsuna laugh and chirp back.

"What are they saying?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes wide.

"They don't really have sentences, but they have words for things like Tree and Human. They asked me why I had a 'tree swinging human chick was with me'." Tsuna laughed again, but Yamamoto blinked, confused.

"They mean your baseball. They think your bat is a branchless tree, and you swing it all balls. So they think you're some kind of tree swinger."

A grin slowly spread across Yamamoto's cheeks, an almost honest one. A couple more birds chirped, before the group left.

"Why did they leave?"

"Birds get bored easily, and are always busy. Most don't stay long." Tsuna said, swinging his feet, "Hey Yamamoto-kun."

"Nani?" Yamamoto asked, smiling brightly at the other boy.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

He froze, not expecting the question.

"I-I..."

"You're lonely. The other kids flock to you because of your baseball skills, but that's all they're there for. They don't want to get close to Yamamoto Takeshi, just a baseball star, Ne? So why smile?" Tsuna leaned forward slyly, putting a hand on his chin and narrowing his eyes.

Yamamoto stared at the boy, who suddenly seemed a lot more dangerous. How could he be talking like that and still look so adorable?

"I don't know, honestly. My mother passed away a few months ago. Since then..."

"You can't smile?"

Yamamoto nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Ne, that's a bit silly." Tsuna said, leaning back against the tree trunk.

"Huh?"

"I don't think your Mama would like seeing you like this. She would miss your smile." The dancer said softly.

Yamamoto felt his eyes watering, and tears fell silently down his cheeks.

"But how am I supposed to smile? There's nothing that makes me happy anymore!" He cried, but Tsuna only stared at him.

"Hey, I know I don't know you that well, but can you let me be selfish? I'd like to be the one that makes you smile."

Yamamoto was sobbing.

"Can I be your friend?"

Yamamoto couldn't see thorough his tears, he was so confused. He tried to move away, but slipped, and fell off the tree.

Maybe he'd see his Mama again? He was some thirty feet up.

"Yamamoto-kun!"

He opened blurry eyes. And there was Tsuna, looking like some kind of angel. Tsuna grabbed the baseball player, his flames flickering to life. He landed safely on his feet.

Yamamoto stared at him in shock.

"Ne, so can I? Be your friend, that is."

Yamamoto laughed, and put his arms behind his head.

"Sure, call me Takeshi!"

...

Tsuna was thoughtful as he walked home from school.

He hadn't thought he'd end up with Takeshi that way. He was planning on letting the boy pour out childish woes, and manipulate him from there.

He let his own emotions get to him, but he wasn't that angry. More relieved actually.

He'd wanted a good guardian, a subordinate he could trust.

But having a friend seemed good too.

CHAPTER END-

HAPPY END.


	2. Of Kidnappings, Murder, and Alpha's

...

 _ **Hiya. Yeah its me. Maddi. FYI if you guys really want Lambo to be in the Harem when he's older I can probably make that work? maybe? Not sure how. But little Lambo is gonna get a Momma Tsuna while he's little. Along with I-pin and Fuuta. I've always felt sorry for Lambo. His family obviously wanted him dead.**_

 _ **Why else would they let a five year try to assassinate Reborn.**_

 _ **And Fuuta is my BABY.**_

 _ **So if you want a lost of who's in the Harem. Not really a Harem as much as a Polyandrous relationship. (Or poly something idek). Everyone is together. I hate it when everyone is just in love with one person. It creates conflict. Plus I myself am Pansexual, and open to multiple partners. So, LIST:**_

 _ **Tsuna (Submissive to Mukuro/Ryohei/Kyoya. Dominant to Takeshi/Gokudera)**_

 _ **Takeshi (Submissive to Kyoya/Tsuna and sometimes Ryohei. Dominant to Mukuro/Gokudera/sometimes Ryohei)**_

 _ **Kyoya (Submissive to NO FUCKING ONE. Dominant to Takeshi/Tsuna/Ryohei/Gokudera/Mukuro FUCK YEAH)**_

 _ **Ryohei (Submissive to Kyoya/Mukuro and sometimes Takeshi. Dominant to Tsuna/Gokudera/sometimes Takeshi)**_

 _ **Gokudera [He's the main Sub guys, like Kyoya is main Dom] (Submissive to EVERYONE. Dominant to NO ONE. Sorry guys I love Gokudera as a total Tsundere Sub)**_

 _ **Mukuro (Submissive to Kyoya/Takeshi. Dominant to Gokudera/Ryohei/Tsuna)**_

 _ **And there we go. Before anyone asks no I'm not putting Xanxus or any Varia in the Harem. I'm thinking of putting Lambo in a three way relationship with Bel and Fran but that's as far as it goes!**_

 _ **If you guys have any pairings or additions to the Harem let me know.**_

...

CHAPTER TWO: OF KIDNAPPINGS, MURDER, AND ALPHA'S

He began their friendship by explaining flames to Takeshi. He gave him the book from his dads study called 'Rain'. A week later Takeshi activated his flames and asked Tsuna if he could be the Rain Guardian.

Tsuna agreed reluctantly, and the fledgling bond they had been building solidified. Tsuna was a bit worried at the raw loyalty Takeshi was exuding. He doubted he'd ever meet someone more loyal. (A/N: Lol you just wait Tsuna).

After a few months Tsuna revealed his manipulations to Takeshi, who by that point was completely bonded and didn't give a fuck what Tsuna did. He would follow the smaller boy through hell, if it made Tsuna happy. And Tsuna would regularly show Takeshi things he found in the woods, and confided in him most of all.

Which made Takeshi happy that he was being depended on for more than just his talents.

Tsuna was excelling in his dance class, and started trying to make a fighting style (so far not much luck). He decided to really on his voice a lot during any fights or just day to day life. It took such a little amount of flame that people couldn't sense them, and just by talking he could make a person calm, sleepy, angry, or more carefree. Using small amounts of flames and his Attraction every day paid off. His powers increased.

Takeshi was mostly practicing hand to hand and with his baseball bat that he carried around with him everywhere.

Hibari Kyoya luckily hadn't noticed their skills as of yet, but Onsei-chan told Tsuna that he soon would.

Speaking of which, Onsei-chan had been giving off warnings and negative vibes all day. Takeshi wasn't at school today, he was home with the flu.

Tsuna hadn't encountered any trouble yet, and so was on guard as he walked home.

"Hey, Sawada!" Tsuna spun around, getting into a fighting stance, only to relax as he saw the big brother of the female School Idol, Kyoko Sasagawa.

"Sasagawa-senpai, what brings you here?" He asked sweetly.

Sasagawa grinned hugely, "Yosh! I was wondering if you've seen my extreme little sister?"

Tsuna thought back, "Hmm, I think her class is doing a project this week. She is probably at her partners house today. Didn't she tell you?"

Sasagawa seemed nice, plus he was a semi-active sun flame. Why wasn't he closer with the boy?

Sasagawa blinked. Once. Twice. Then he shot up, "AH! She EXTREMELY did! I must have EXTREMELY forgot!"

Ah, Sasagawa wasn't the most...quiet...person.

Tsuna laughed, "Don't worry, senpai. Everyone forgets things. You've been running around looking for her, right? So at least you got some exercise!"

"YES! INDEED I DID. SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, YOU SHOULD GO RUNNING WITH ME, TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ehehehe...maybe another time senpai." Tsuna smiled, they continued walking. Well, Tsuna walked, Sasagawa jogged in place, keeping him company. Tsuna found the energetic boy endearing after a while. They were so caught up with themselves they didn't notice the men following them until Onsei-chan cried put a warning.

Tsuna spun around, and the men darted forward and grabbed him, pressing a cloth to his nose. Instantly his vision began to blur, he was distantly aware of Sasagawa being knocked out and left on the ground.

How could he let this happen? He let his guard down! He should've...

He shou-

...

When his eyes cracked open, he squinted and groaned when his headache hit him full force. He didn't even need to wiggle to know he was tied up.

"He looks weak, are you sure this kid is a possible Vongola Heir?" A voice asked, in Italian, which was thankfully a language he knew. Mama knew several languages, despite her obliviousness, and taught him most of them.

"Yeah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the other kid even confirmed it."

Who, Sasagawa? When had he...

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, YOU SHOULD GO RUNNING WITH ME, TO THE EXTREME!"

Ah, right. Sasagawa had used his full name. Not that he blamed the boy.

"Oi, he's awake." One of the men said. Tsuna lifted his head to look at them, both looked fit, and strong. They had average looks, black and brown hair respectively, but were obviously foreign. Italian, judging by the language.

The taller man gripped his chin, "Hey brat, is your Dad's name Iiemetsu?" He asked in Japanese.

Tsuna nodded weakly, it wouldn't do well to make them mad, so Tsuna settled for making himself as weak and adorable as possible. He began leaking his Sky Attraction.

"H-Hai, but I don't know him that well. Last I saw him I was little." He said, limiting his vocabulary and speech patterns to seem more like a normal six year old.

"Alright," the tall one said, getting back up, "I'm going to call the boss." He left the room, leaving Tsuna with the smaller man.

"N-Ne, why am I here? Where am I?" He made his eyes well up with tears and put more Attraction into his words. The man stared at him, looking up and down.

"Pretty damn cute." He muttered, "You kinda look like my ex-wife. She had the same hair color as you."

"N-Nani?" Tsuna tilted his head, "Mister? Can you let me go? Please?"

 **((Guys, Maddi here. Just a warning. There will be some child rape. I'm not going to go into detail it will be pretty basic. But its gonna be disgusting because I'm going to go over fingering and like the intrusion. Tsuna will get revenge don't worry. Sorry, I need this to happen so Tsuna can learn how to control his Attraction. If you don't want to see, scroll down until you see this writing again.**

 **))**

The man grinned, picked up the small boy, "Fene! I'm going to have some fun with the kid!"

He could hear the tall guy sigh, "As long as you don't kill him, Nattio."

They headed to a bedroom, and Tsuna realized they were in an abandoned hotel. A glance out the window confirmed that tet were downtown, with a forest behind them. The man, Nattio, tossed him onto the bed.

The ropes were taken off, along with his clothes, against his will. He began struggling and begging, lacing his voice with flames but that seemed to make the man more invigorated.

He was flipped over, and a finger was shoved up his butt painfully. He cried out, eyes filling with tears because he knew it was going to get worse. And he was right when a second finger joined the first.

He knew what sex was, he didn't know it could happen against someone's will. He knew he was too young to enjoy sex. He just didn't have the hormones.

He knew that it was going to hurt.

A third finger entered, and Tsuna focused on struggling, but those big bruising fingers gripped his hips and held him in place.

The fingers were out. There was only a moment of relief before something that was sobigohgodithurtithurt.

It seemed to tear him in half.

 **((OK I think we're good guys. There will be mentions of it as Tsuna talks about it with people but other than that its over!**

 **))**

Flames flew to the surface and grabbed the man, covering his mouth to muffle Nattio's screams as he was burned to death.

Tsuna didn't care that he killed Nattio.

He was hurting in places he shouldn't and Nattio deserved death for what he did.

"Nattio? You alright?" The tall man, Fene, opened the door and Tsuna leapt at him too. He snarled animalistically, his flames forming claws, ears, and a tail.

Fene was caught off guard, not expecting a child to be so strong.

He didn't stand a chance.

After he was done killing the man, Tsuna set the building on fire.

The sprinkler systems still worked so it didn't last long, and didn't spread to the Forrest Tsuna escaped too.

The police showed up and declared it a gas leak, as the building was old. The two men in it were burned to ashes, no one noticed them among the ashes of the wood and plaster.

They continued to search for Sawada Tsunayoshi, who had been kidnapped yesterday. A young boy had called 911, frantic because he'd seen two men drag away his friend before he was knocked out.

...

Tsuna half ran half limped through the trees. He snarled out warnings at any animal that got too close, as they were attracted by the blood trailing down his legs.

He wouldn't be able to keep running for long.

As he came to a clearing he collapsed against a tree, moaning in pain. He shook, because it was August and fall was coming in fast, making the air chilly. He wasn't wearing anything, as his clothes had been ripped apart by Nattio.

"Herbivore," a voice said. Tsuna attempted to jump up but didn't succeed. Instead, his animal side still in control, he tilted his flame ears back and hissed at the boy.

Hibari Kyoya blinked in shock, and stood back to assess the situation. The Not-Herbivore wasn't wearing clothes and seemed to be injured. Also, he had cat ears, a tail, and claws made of orange fire. And had hissed at him. Which no herbivore had done before.

Obviously he wasn't an Herbivore.

"Hn, Kitten." He approached the small boy. Tsuna swiped his claws at him, but Hibari simply pinned his hands to the tree and yanked harshly on his hair, enough to hurt and send the message 'back down'. Tsuna let out a soft cry, still struggling, but Hibari simply yanked harder. So Tsuna stopped, letting his body go limp in submission, to Hibari's approval.

Was Hibari going to kill him? Tsuna had exhausted himself, and couldn't fight back.

He had heard the rumors about the boy at school, and had stumbled across the predatorial boy beating the snot out of some bullies once. Hibari was good.

And was probably going to bite him to death. Shit.

Meanwhile, oblivious to Tsuna's inner dilemma, Hibari stared at the injured brunette. He was quite interested. He'd never encountered anyone like him before. He was pretty strong, judging on those flames. His Uncle Fon could use red ones, and his Uncle was the strongest Carnivore he'd ever met. But this Kitten still needed protecting, despite his flames.

He made a split second decision.

Tsuna felt a sharp pain on his neck, along with something warm and wet.

Was... Hibari, biting him? Was he some kind of vampire?

Hibari pulled back, "Kitten, you're mine from now on." He claimed, giving now-his kitten a look that dared him to protest.

Tsuna blinked. Looking at Hibari, it was pretty obvious he was a Cloud. And his animal side was screaming Alpha. Like super Alpha. The older boy was probably the most dominant and strong Alpha he'd ever met. Yamamoto was a mix, and Submissive to Tsuna. He was pretty Alpha in daily life though Either way Hibari was not to be fucked with.

Aaaand then, he felt a fledgling bond form.

Well fuck, there's his Cloud.

Tsuna gulped, and nodded hesitantly at the tall boy.

"How did this happen?" Hibari murmured, tracing a finger over the hand shaped bruises on Tsuna's hip. Tsuna didn't answer, he seemed to be ashamed and a bit annoyed. There was blood on his legs, but the Kitten didn't seem to be cut anywhere. It looked like it was coming from between-

It clicked. Rage filled his being, and he growled. He knew about rape simply from the fact that his father and paternal uncle were part of Namimori's police force. His father came home occasionally pissed as hell, ranting about scumbags raping women.

When he asked (read: demanded) about it, his fathers told him rape was when someone forced sex onto another (don't ask how 8 year old Hibari knew about sex. He watched a lot of animal planet).

His father said that the worst kind of rape is when someone rapes a child, because it damages the child.

His Kitten was a child.

His Kitten was damaged.

"Who did this." A terrifying aura surrounded Hibari. Tsuna watched wide-eyed.

"I-It's fine! Don't worry about them!" He stuttered, what was left of his flames working overtime to try to calm the skylark.

"Them?"

Shit. That just made it worse.

"Th-they won't hurt me anymore! I killed them!"

Hibari stared at him, his rage fading. He looked at the small boy, who seemed so innocent and helpless, with a bit of pride. Of course his Kitten was strong. "You killed them? How?"

Tsuna shrugged tiredly, "Burned them to death." He pointed to the treeline, there was smoke rising a distance away, "I burnt most of the evidence too."

"Hn. Why did they take you?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Tsuna grumbled, so Hibari took his hair and yanked it again,

"Answer me."

Tsuna yelped, his hand reaching up to grab Hibari's, but it was swatted away. He sighed, vision blurring a little as the blood loss began to hit him, "My Dad, who I never see, is a part of the Mafia. He must be someone important or something because apparently I'm a potential Heir of the famiglia."

Hibari was silent for a few seconds, "When did you find out?"

"I've known my Dad was in the mafia for almost a year now. I read some books in his study describing mafia history and weapons and such. I put the pieces together."

"Tch, stupid Herbivore, leaving valuable information in the open."

Tsuna laughed, "He isn't that smarrrt," he said, his head was hurting, and his voice was slurring a little. Hibari picked him up,

"What, should I call youu?" Tsuna asked, his ears and other appendages fading.

"Hn. Kyoya."

"OK, Kyoya-samaaa." Tsuna traced his finger in little designs onto Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya huffed in amusement. After a few minutes of walking, Tsuna fell asleep.

Kyoya snapped his phone open, and dialled a number.

"Kyoya?" His uncle picked up the phone.

"I found the lost herbivore. He wandered into the woods."

"His friend said he'd been kidnapped."

"According to this Herbivore, his friend fell and hit his head. He ran off to get help, but when he got back his friend was gone." Hibari intoned, lying flawlessly.

"Ah, Sasagawa must have hallucinated the attack, panicked, and left."

"Hn."

"Why was Sawada in the woods?"

"He thought he saw Sasagawa enter, and followed. He fell down a hole and was knocked out."

"Well good to know he's alright. Would you mind taking him home, Kyoya?"

"Hn."

His uncle gave him the address, and he walked to the house. The door was opened by a smiling woman,

"Oh! You found Tsu-kun, I was beginning to get worried. Thank you for bringing him home," she said, seemingly not caring all that much about the state of her son. Kyoya decided that she must have some kind of mental disorder.

"Ne, its really late. Would you like to stay over?"

"Yes."

"Oh good! Come right in, you can call me Nana!" She chimed, turning around and going back inside. Kyoya followed her, "Would you like me to set up something for you, or would you mind sleeping in Tsu-kun's bed. It's quite big."

Kyoya nodded.

Nana grinned, and opened a door, revealing a somewhat large room filled with books. There was a gymnasium mat on the floor, next to it a boombox and some CDs.

"Here's Tsu-kun's room. I'll leave you two alone. Please make sure to get some sleep, if you need me my room is across the hall."

Then she left. Yes, definitely a mental disorder. No sane woman left their naked, wounded child with another strange child for the night.

Kyoya carried Tsuna into the adjoining bathroom, and put him in the bathtub.

(A/N: Shut up, I know Japanese bathrooms are modeled differently, but this is my story so Tsuna has a western house))

He gave the small boy a quick bath, just to wash the blood off of him and the soot out of his hair. Then he put cream on the bruises, dressed the still unconscious boy, and laid him in bed. Tsuna grabbed a small pillow, hugging it to his chest, making purring noises that showed how much his animal side was in control.

Kyoya smirked at the sight, the way Tsuna tilted his head put his bite mark on full display. Tsuna would have to wear a scarf a turtleneck...or...he spied a wide black ribbon.

Perfect for a Kitten.

He turned to the bookshelf, looking the books until one caught his attention.

'Cloud Flames'

His mother had mentioned Cloud Flames to his father a lot, mostly when they were talking about him.

He pulled it out and read the book in an hour, because he's Hibari Fucking Kyoya and he can read fast because he's amazing. Looking at the sleeping boy, he realized that he probably had a Guardian bond with Tsuna, who was a Sky (the orange flames made it obvious). He found he didn't mind all that much. The bond just meant Tsuna was his, he was the Alpha, both Tsuna's Alpha and whoever else was a guardian. He went to sleep next to his Kitten.

...

Tsuna groaned and opened his eyes, only to meet amused grey ones.

"Hiiie! K-Kyoya!"

He was currently hugging Hibari Kyoya. Cuddling him, actually. Luckily Kyoya didn't seem to mind. In fact, the older boy had wrapped one of his arms around Tsuna, and had entangled a hand into the manipulative boys hair.

"Hn. Morning, Kitten." Kyoya smirked.

Tsuna gulped.

"Good Morning, Kyoya."

Kyoya smirked, but it faded fast, "Kitten. Those men yesterday."

"Ah, its fine. Not the best way to lose my virginity. But I'm not broken or feeling awful or anything. I'm mostly just pissed I didn't realize what I was doing." Tsuna said, pulling out of the Cloud's arms and sitting up straight.

"...Explain."

"I'm pretty well known in school as the cutest boy there. What people don't know is that its all intentional. I'm sure you read my books, they were out and about. I'm a Sky, so I have something called Sky Attraction. It draws people to me." The doe eyed boy murmured, digging and twisting a hand into his white bedsheets.

Kyoya gave him an unimpressed look, "What does this have to do with it?"

"Well, I learned how to manipulate my Attraction. How to increase it, and how to layer Sky Flames into my voice, to influence people. I made myself seem as helpless and adorable as possible when I was kidnapped, in hopes they'd take pity on me and release me. Apparently I reminded one of their deceased wife. So, yeah."

The skylark was silent for a few minutes, "Have you used this Attraction on me?" He sounded angry. Tsuna paled,

"No! Well, yes. When you were mad yesterday. I was trying to calm you down, though, I swear I wasn't trying to manipulate you!" He cried. Th small bond pulsed and throbbed with even the thought that he would try to manipulate his Cloud.

Two hands gripped his shoulders, "Never use those on me negatively. Also, wear this." It wasn't ea suggestion. In Kyoya's hands was a black ribbon.

"U-um, where?"

Dark grey eyes turned amused as the Carnivore simply pointed at Tsuna's neck. The small boy turned to the mirror, and of course. There was a big-ass bite on his neck.

Kyoya might as well have put a collar on him.

'Belongs to Hibari Fucking Kyoya. Kamikorosu'

(Kamikorosu means 'I'll bite you to death')

Tsuna grabbed the ribbon gratefully and tied it around his neck, it was Saturday, so no school.

(A/N: Again, this is FanFiction So the the school is Western Style. School is five days a week, not six.)

Suddenly someone knocked on his door, "Tsu-kun! Takeshi-kun is here to play!"

Kyoya looked to him, "He's my Rain Guardian. He can know." Tsuna explained. The skylark huffed, and jumped onto Tsuna's dresser, his eyes sharp.

The door opened and Takeshi flew into the room, grabbing Tsuna (he was getting grabbed a lot lately) and checking him over for injuries.

"Tsuna, are you all right? Sasagawa told me you were kidnapped and I ran to check." He fussed, eyes narrowing at the way Tsuna seemed to have a slight limp, and was wearing a ribbon.

Tsuna let out some Attraction, "Don't worry Takeshi, I did get kidnapped. And I was hurt, but its all right, I killed my captors."

The Attraction did nothing for Takeshi. Since he'd awakened his Rain Flames, he became mostly immune to Attraction. Rain Flames could emit a similar relaxing aura, so he was automatically protected from anything similar.

The calming feelings Tsuna was sending through the Sky Bond was comforting, though. He gave a smile, strained as it was.

"What do you mean by hurt? Where did they hurt you?" He asked.

"Just some bruises...and, umm.."

"He was raped."

Takeshi's head snapped towards the voice, baseball bat at the ready, only to balk as he both realized the words and who the person was in front of him.

Hibari Kyoya. No wonder he hadn't noticed him, the boy was of a much higher skill level.

"...Raped? Tsuna?" He turned back to his Sky, only to receive an apologetic shrug.

"I'm fine, Takeshi. Not really all that phased by it. Sex is just an activity in my eyes. I'm upset by the damage, but that makes sense because I was too young to be having sex. It's not going to stop me from having sex when I'm older."

Takeshi sighed, gently grabbing Tsuna's arm and pulling him towards the bed and into his lap. Kyoya didn't seem bothered by it. Yamamoto Takeshi was part of Tsuna's pack. By default, as Alpha Takeshi was his pack also.

Takeshi ran his hands through Tsuna's fluffy hair, feeling his face and just making sure that he really was there and he hadn't failed as a guardian because Tsuna was right there and was fine.

Tsuna rubbed his thumb in a comforting motion on the baseball players hand.

"You can't get kidnapped again."

"I'll try not to be."

"I should have been there!" Takeshi said, jerking back. His Sky was in pain and had been kidnapped because he wasn't there.

What if he'd been killed?

The thought dropped like lead into his stomach.

Oh god, what if they had sold Tsuna into slavery?

All because he hadn't been the-

A hand grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him off Tsuna. He tried to jump back, or grab his bat, but nails dug into his neck. He let out a cry at the shock of pain.

"Stupid Omnivore, you were ill. They would've gotten the Kitten anyway. Besides, they are dead." Kyoya growled, looking into Takeshi's guilt filled eyes, which were misted over with tears.

"B-But I...I could've stopped them!"

Kyoya growled once more, tempted to punish the boy right then and there for his insolence, but stopped as he realized the bond that connected them as Guardians hadn't fully set in yet.

Punishing him would most likely strain the bond. He huffed. Tsuna stood up, luckily.

"Takeshi, you're 6. You've only been training for a short time. They were professionals. Mafia. If I hadn't caught them off guard I wouldn't be here. What we need to do is train more to avoid situations like this. Ne?"

Takeshi blinked, tears trailing along his cheeks as he shuffled in the way only a child could.

"Y-yeah," he nodded twice. The first, hesitantly. But the nest was set with determination. "Yeah. We just gotta train harder to kill those guys, right? I'll ask my Pop to teach me how to use a sword."

"Good boy, Takeshi." Tsuna smiled. Kyoya let go of the baseball player, who looked at him.

"Are you..."

"Cloud. I'm the Alpha." Kyoya shot him a hard look, one that demanded obedience and respect. Takeshi blinked in surprise, focusing on his flames. He could feel it now, the connection with Kyoya and Tsuna. And also the commanding aura that made his instincts scream to listen to the boy.

Takeshi trusted his instincts.

"Sup, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Call me Takeshi or whatever."

"Hibari Kyoya. Kyoya is acceptable."

Takeshi laughed, wiping the stray tears off his face. Turning back to Tsuna, he remembered something.

"Hey Tsuna, what's with the ribbon?"

Tsuna paled a bit, and prepared himself for a headache.

Kyoya did end up punishing Takeshi, when the boy attacked him in a fit of rare Rain-Rage.

...

 _ **Yaaaay. Done. These chapters are way longer than I usually do.**_

 _ **Three thousand words each god DAMN AM I ON FIRE OR WHAT.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Major Timeskip. Reborn is introduced**_.

...


	3. Of Baby Hitmen, Duels, and Vongola

_**Hey guys! New chapter! Reborn will be introduced in all of his baby glory. I'm so excited for Gokudera to come into it I have to make sure I'm not rushing this one. But here we go, this is**_

 _ **SEVEN YEARS LATER. TSUNA AND TAKESHI ARE 14. KYOYA AND RYOHEI ARE 15.**_

 _ **...**_

 **CHAPTER THREE: OF BABY HITMEN, DUELS, AND VONGOLA.**

Tsuna frowned as he woke up, leaning over blearily to shut down his alarm clock. Onsei-chan had been giving off warnings for days. Today in particular, had his Voice giving off loud, excited warnings. Something would happen. Soon, maybe even in the next hour.

He slumped out of bed, flinching instinctively as the cold temperatures of the floor shocked the nerves in his feet. Why couldn't his room be carpeted? He did his daily exercises (which got him warm quickly enough), took a shower and blow dried his hair. He put on a light amount of mascara, to make his eyes bigger, and blush. He blinked at his reflection. While his hair on time remained the usual fluffy mess, he let the tresses on the bottom near his neck grow out long, settling on shoulders. It gave him an androgynous look, combined with the light makeup, no one could tell his gender on first glance. He smiled.

The more cute looking, the better.

He was the male counterpart for school idol Kyoko Sasagawa, as they were the cutest in school. Ryohei talked about his 'EXTREME' little sister often, and Kyoko was in his class. She was a nice girl.

And definitely a lesbian, judging by the looks she snuck at the other girls, and the Yuri manga he caught her reading once when visiting Ryohei.

He grabbed his homework of his desk and put it in his bag. He had made sure to hold an A average. Good enough grades so he seemed pretty _and_ smart.

His Mama knocked on his door, "Tsu-kun? I made breakfast, and I've got bentos for you and your friends."

"Thanks Mama, I didn't have time to make them last night." Tsuna said, smiling at her. Over the years, it came to be pretty obvious his Mama, no matter how small and nonthreatening she looked, seemed to have a past in crime.

She hard sharp reflexes and could handle a multitude of weapons. Once one of the assassins sent for him broke into his house while he was at school. He came home to the man dead, pinned to the wall with kitchen knives.

His Mama didn't seem to notice she had killed him, and was attempting to offer the 'Stanger-san' some rice.

Tsuna took the man away and burned the body. He asked Kyoya to do some digging, and found his mother used to be the cut throat leader of a Yakuza gang. She had killed the previous leader when he had attacked her looking for a quick fuck, and Yakuza hierarchy demanded her take up the mantle of leader.

Then she was in an accident that caused her to forget most things, her teenage years one of them. After that she met Iiemetsu and fell in love.

The rest was history.

Mama grinned, bringing him back to the present "Oh, Tsu-kun! I hired a tutor for you!"

Tsuna blinked, heading down the stairs with her, "Really? I don't need a tutor."

"Ne, but I got a flyer in the mail that said 'I will make your child a leader of the next generation.' It sounded wonderful! And all he needs is a place to stay and food!"

"Mama that's obviously a scam." He deadpanned. Leader for the next generation. That meant Mafia, most assuredly. But he was only a potential heir, what happened to the others.

Mama's smile grew curious and slightly unhinged, growing larger than what was considered socially normal, "You think so? Don't worry. If it is a trick, Mama will deal with it."

The Sky laughed, "Of course, Mama. I would never stop you. Ne, what's for brea-"

 **Ding dong.**

Mama clapped her hands excitedly, "That must be him!" She ran and opened the door, revealing what looked to be a two year old in a suit, who had curly sideburns and a chameleon on his shoulder.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, your home tutor."

Mama blinked twice, a look of momentary soberness breaking through her glassy features, "Aren't you a baby?" She asked.

"I'm more than certified." The baby, Reborn, said.

The seriousness went away, "Oh. All right then. Tsuna your tutor seems really youthful!"

((A/N: YOSH! LEE!))

Tsuna nodded at the baby, "Nice to meet you. I'd introduce myself properly, but I'm running late." He grabbed an Onigiri off the table, quickly ate it, and loaded the bentos into a spare bag he had. He grabbed two more Onigiri, to eat on the way.

As he left for the door, he felt something land on his shoulder. He looked to see Reborn.

"Ne, are you coming, honey?" He asked.

The baby nodded. Tsuna had to compose himself. He knew that Reborn was probably an extremely talented Mafia member. But he was so cute! Those sideburns were adorable!

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hmm?" Oh god and his voice was so tiny.

"I'm actually here to train you to become leader of a mafia family."

Tsuna blinked, he had expected it to be...less blunt.

"I thought as much. The minute Mama read out that flyer." He sighed, and handed the baby an Onigiri, "Here, it's pretty early so I don't think you've eaten anything."

Reborn stared at the boy, taking the food and nibbing on it thoughtfully. He hadn't expected Iiemetsu's kid to know about the Mafia.

"How much are you aware of?" The baby asked, Leon tilting his head curiously.

The Sky hummed, "Not a lot, to be honest. I found out about the mafia when trying to learn about my flames. There was a book labeled 'Sky Flames' in my fathers study, which stated the mafia used Flames exclusively. But I got most of my information from the Assassins that have been sent to kill or kidnap me over the years."

Reborn scoffed, "Iiemetsu is an idiot. He flaunted your existence all over headquarters. But he described you differently."

A smirk appeared on the fourteen year olds face, "Really? How so, honey?"

Reborn looked vaguely amused, "He said you were incredibly meek and cheerful."

Tsuna snorted, and set the baby on the ground, "Watch this."

He skipped up to a pastry shop, "Noki-san, Ohayo-gozaimasu!" He chirped. The man running the stand grinned,

"Tsuna, how have you been? Here, have a turnover." He handed Tsuna a plastic container with a cherry filled pastry in it. Tsuna smiled and nodded, letting out Attraction. He put his flames into his voice,

"Actually, not so great. Some of the out roof broke off. I'm worried Mama's going to try and fix it. Papa's never home, what if she falls?" A few tears welled up in his eyes.

Noki waved his hands, "No! Don't worry! I'll send my son to fix it while you're at school!"

Tsuna looked up, hopeful, "R-really? It won't bother your family?"

Noki smiled, "No, no trouble at all! Go on, off to school now. Tell me if you need anything!"

Tsuna laughed, running down the sidewalk, "Thank you! I will!"

As he turned around the corner his smile dropped, he smirked at a nearby bush, "How was that for 'meek and cheerful'?"

Reborn leaped out, "I'm actually impressed. I don't think training you will be that much of a challenge, unfortunately. It would've been fun beating you to the ground."

Tsuna snorted, "We should be coming across people soon." He remarked. And as if on cue-

"Yo! Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun, Ohayo!"

A boy ran up to Tsuna, hugging him tight. A cute girl with short red-brown hair trotted behind him.

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan. Takeshi, will you please let go? We're going to be late."

"Aah, gomen, gomen." The brown eyed boy apologized, stepping back and walking beside Tsuna.

"Takeshi, are you walking Kyoko-chan to class again? Where's Ryohei?" The Sky asked, grinning.

"Ryo-kun is doing a longer run than usual. He asked me to make sure his little sister got to school all right." Takeshi said, throwing his hands behind his head as he always did.

"Nii-san knows I can handle myself fine," Kyoko pouted, but there was no anger in it. She smiled and looked down,

"Tsuna-kun? There's a toddler following us. Is he a relative of yours?"

Reborn stared as impassively as a two year old could, "No, I'm Reborn, a hitman."

Takeshi gave Tsuna a worried look, relaxing when the boy smiled and gave a nod.

Kyoko giggled, "As long as you're not here to hurt Tsuna-kun its fine."

As they approached the school, a good looking boy came towards them. His face would've surely been more handsome if a scowl wasn't marring it. He glared at the group, Tsuna in particular.

"Sawada! Why are you so close to Kyoko-chan?" He asked.

Tsuna paused, "Eto...because we're friends?" He looked at the boy questioningly.

The boy shook his head, "No! Its obvious. As you're both school idols, you want to date her!"

Takeshi chuckled, his grin wide and carefree, "Tsuna doesn't like Kyoko-chan in that way, Mochida."

Mochida looked furious, "As if! Sawada, I challenge you to a duel after school to fight for Sasagawa Kyoko's honor!"

The students around them fell into hushed whispers. Tsuna was the male school idol, he was adorable and small, with notorious bodyguards. Anyone hurting him was, like, social suicide!

Tsuna blinked, then smiled endearingly, "Sure thing! Sounds like fun, Mochida-kun."

Mochida scowled once more and stalked away. Reborn peered up, "Are you really going to fight him, Tsunayoshi?"

"Of course, honey. If I didn't he'd keep bothering Kyoko-chan."

Reborn nodded approvingly. A shadow appeared behind them,

"Kitten," Kyoya said, "I will be watching this fight. Don't let that Herbivore touch you."

"Ma, ma, Kyoya." Takeshi laughed, entering the school building, "This is Tsuna. He's not going to lose or anything. And even if he did the entire school would be after Mochida for making Tsuna upset."

Both looked at the person in question, who was walking ahead, interacting with the students.

"Sawada-kun, are you ready for today's math test?"

"Hai, I studied really hard for it! I hope we all do well." The boy said, charming his miniature audience.

"Tsunayoshi-san, I lost my pencil case yesterday, have you seen it?" A girl with braids asked, bright red and nervous.

Tsuna smiled, "I'm afraid not, its the blue one, right? Really pretty, Sona-chan. But in the meantime," he pulled a case out of his bag, "I have a spare one. You can use it until you find yours."

She nodded and thanked him.

Kyoya growled, "Herbivores. Don't crowd around the Kitten."

As quickly as they came, they scattered.

...

The school day was mostly uneventful. There was talk of the volleyball match that would happen the next day, and of course, of Mochida's challenge. Tsuna smiled and relieved the students of worries, though.

"Don't worry, I'm the best dancer in town, so I'm pretty quick on my feet."

A lot of the older male students were already planning revenge on Mochida if he made Tsuna upset.

But Tsuna ignored that, it was their business.

He entered the gym, which was already filled with students eagerly waiting to see the fight.

Mochida stood on a mat, bokken in hand. ((A/N: At

least I think it was a bokken, correct me if I'm wrong))

"Sawada!" The boy yelled, pointing a finger accusingly, "I'm not going to stand you harassing Kyoko-chan anymore. We will fight, and the prize will be, Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Kyoko, the moral-upholding girl she was, looked affronted, but she knew Tsuna would win, so she didn't say anything.

Her friend Hana was not as polite, "Stupid fucking monkey! Kyoko is not some price of meat you can buy!"

Kyoko's big brother, Ryohei, was even less polite. A testamentar to how angry he was, "Mochida, even when Tsuna wins, you'll EXTREMELY pay for that!"

Mochida paled, but shrugged it off. Tsuna smiled, and looked to Kyoko, "Ne, don't worry Kyoko-chan, I'll win and we can go shopping together! I'll get you new shoes! Hana can come too!"

Kyoko cheered, and even Hana smiled a bit, with the rest of the students. Honestly, Tsuna was the only boy in school who loved shopping. If Tsuna wasn't at home, the library, or with his friends. He was at Namimori Shopping District.

The Kendo Captain simply scoffed at the cute boy. In his opinion, no boy should be _that_ effeminate _._

"You're not going to put any gear on, Sawada?" Mochida jeered, gesturing to a pile of protective gear behind the smaller boy. Tsuna walked over to it, and started to pick it up, only to drop it with a loud thud.

"Maa, sorry honey, this gear would be too heavy for me to move in. You must be strong Mochida-kun, these must weigh around 80 pounds!" Tsuna smiled, giving the kendo president a brief look of awe.

The students around them who were in martial arts frowned, protective equipment was rarely over 40 pounds.

Something was up.

The Match Proctor looked up, "Are both competitors ready?"

Both nodded, Tsuna giving a little wink that made the boy flush a light pink.

"Ha-Hajime!"

Mochida rushed forward, trying to strike at Tsuna's head and stomach with his Bokken. Tsuna giggled, twirling and dipping just out of reach of the blows.

After a few moments Mochida growled, his face turning red with aggravation.

"Sawada! Hold still!"

Tsuna laughed, not tired in the slightest, "Gomen, Mochida-kun, but I'd rather not get hit. Ne, you should really take up Dance. You'll be quicker!" He ducked underneath the Bokken and gave a sound smack to Mochida's chest.

The proctor didn't call the obvious point, shuffling awkwardly.

Tsuna laughed, "Sugoi! You really want to win, honey! First you weighted the equipment I was supposed to use, and now you have the proctor in your pocket."

He twisted around, one hand tugging and tossing the Bokken to the side, the other pushing Mochida down.

Tsuna sat daintily, mockingly, on the Kendo Captains chest, crossing his legs.

He looked to the Proctor, who couldn't deny the win,

"The match goes to Tsunayoshi!" The proctor said.

The student body cheered, giggling and pointing at Mochida's position on the floor. Mochida shot up, almost sending Tsuna tumbling to the ground, but Mochida caught him. And set him down.

"Thanks," Tsuna smiled, and patted Mochida's cheek, "No hard feelings, Ne? Let's just forget this match happened, we should be friends instead."

Mochida was _enthralled._

Unbeknownst to all but Tsuna and his guardians, Tsuna had been sending strong waves of Attraction at Mochida during the fight.

Mochida probably wasn't even aware of his newfound protective instincts. All he knew was that ' _Tsuna beat him'_ and _'He owed him'_ and _'He was in Tsuna's debt and would do anything to make it up to him'_

Of course, he had been so stupid to think Kyoko-chan was getting stolen away by Tsuna. Kyoko-chan was too good for him (Mochida) anyways.

Tsuna was amazing, he had even forgiven the gruff boy.

"R-Right. Anything you need, just ask. I'll make sure you get it." Mochida said, bowing slightly.

"Don't worry, honey. Maybe you should just practice a bit more with that sword. Swordsmanship is a valued skill to have, and you have a lot of talent," Tsuna cooed, as if speaking to a kitten or young child. Mochida strangely didn't mind.

He was knocked out of his trance when Hibari jumped down _from the rafters holy fuck_ and shot a glare at the surrounding audience.

"Herbivores. You've crowded long enough, leave before I bite you to death."

In less than five minutes only a few people were left in the gym. Mochida stared as Hibari gave Tsuna a pat on the head, and exited the room with Kusakabe, his second-in-command. He only paused to nod at Ryohei and Yamamoto.

Tsuna left as well, flanked on both sides by Yamamoto and Sasagawa Ryohei (who was glaring at him). Behind them trailed Kyoko-chan and Hana, both talking with Tsuna about their upcoming shopping trip together.

Mochida was left alone.

He headed home, determined to start training with his Bokken as Tsuna-sama had suggested.

...

Ryohei, honey. This is Reborn. It turns out I'm the last heir to the Vongola famiglia, the biggest mafia famiglia in the world."

"Ciaossu."

(A/N: Hi. Its Maddi. Not sure if you've noticed how much I've used the word 'Blinked' to portray surprise or confusion. But the imagery is adorable so imma keep using it.)

Ryohei blinked, "That's pretty EXTREME! I'll make sure to help out when you become leader, Tsuna!"

Takeshi grinned and nodded in agreement.

Tsuna's eyes sparkled happily, "Yeah!" He leaned into the white haired boys side, who scooped him up. Tsuna leaned into Ryohei's chsest, totally content.

Yamamoto gave them a small, heartfelt smile. His mates were adorable. Then something Tsuna had said struck him.

"Matte, Tsuna is the 'last' heir? So there were others?"

Reborn looked at the baseball plater from his position on top of Ryohei's head, "The other three, Nonno's sons, were all killed." He watched as Takeshi bristled, his carefree smile gaining a deadly edge.

Reborn smirked, it seemed the young Rain was a natural Hitman. Makes sense, considering his father was one of the best hitmans of his time.

"Tsuna won't be in any danger, right?"

Reborn scoffed, "If any situation becomes life threatening I'll step in. I'm the best Hitman in the world, so don't worry."

Takeshi relaxed a bit, and looked over to Tsuna, who was still being held steadily in Ryohei's grip.

He'd fallen asleep. The guardians weren't surprised, Tsuna's 'Onsei-chan' had been warning him of Reborns arrival for a week. He hadn't gotten much sleep

Takeshi frowned uncharacteristically, Tsuna had mentioned in class that Onsei-chan was quieter, but was still going on about something tomorrow.

"Ma, Reborn? You got anything going on tomorrow we should know about?"

Ryohei tilted his head up, interested.

Reborn tucked his hat over his head, "Hmm, there's a transfer student coming."

"And?"

"He's a freelance assassin known as Smokin Bomb. Judging on Tsunayoshi's evasion skills, he shouldn't have many problems. Smokin Bomb has been rejected or abused by every famiglia he's tried to get into so far because of his status as a bastard child."

"Not extreme..If Tsuna beats this guy, what will happen?" Ryohei asked, his voice unusually soft, as Tsuna was asleep in his arms.

"The boy is a classic Storm flame, he'll most likely just accept Tsuna as boss, not do much more than that."

((A/N: Lol Reborns not counting the fact that Gokudera almost kills himself.))

They reached Tsuna's house, Reborn claimed Tsuna's bed, and trapped the area around it. Nana, when realizing this, took her son from the guardians, saying, "Tsu-kun's can sleep with his Mama. He still does it sometimes so he won't be embarrassed."

And then she carried her child off. Takeshi and Ryohei knew that that Tsuna slept with his mother when she was feeling stressed. Nana was a loving, family oriented woman. Her nature wasn't suited to being alone, she wanted lots of people and children to take care of.

But Iemetsu had left, not even waiting for Tsuna to be born. He left her in the home he'd bought for her three weeks after she discovered she was pregnant, and still had only visited three times since then.

She enjoyed sleeping with her Tsu-kun.

Takeshi and Ryohei left her, and made their way to a guest room.

"We should change into our sleep clothes," Yamamoto said, walking over to the drawers. They'd stayed over so many times all the guardians had a full wardrobe at Tsuna's house (And every time they came more clothes will have been added because Tsuna loved shopping for them).

Takeshi shrugged off his shirt, putting it in his bag. He made to take off his pants, when strong arms circled around him.

"Ryohei wha- gah!"

Ryohei's hand found one of the baseball players nipples, twisting and teasing it playfully.

The white haired boy dragged the other to the large bed, pushing him onto it.

He traced small patterns onto Takeshi's stomach with a finger, almost lazily.

"I don't get to see you serious often, Takeshi. It was pretty extreme." Ryohei said, smiling.

Takeshi shivered, "Oh God, Ryohei. I'm worried about the transfer. What if Tsuna-"

"What if nothing. Tsuna will be fine. He's almost as strong as Kyoya." Ryohei reassured him. Takeshi sighed,

"I know, but I'm still worried..." He let out a yelp as warm lips captured his own.

"Let me extremely ease your worries then," the Sun purred.

Takeshi could only nod and lose himself in the burning passion that was Ryohei.

...

 _ **Hiiiii.**_

 _ **Not gonna write a sex scene. I'm too worried I'll completely fuck it up. Maybe later if people like this story. I mean, the only thing sexual I've written. Like heated, kinky, steamy sex, was when I and a girl (who I was explaining lesbian bdsm to) did an RP.**_

 _ **It was great.**_

 _ **Left a lot of awkward feelings...but don't regret it.**_

 _ **Nope. No regrets.**_

 _ **But yeah, as much Yaoi, Yuri, and Hetero Lemons I read, I'm fifteen and a virgin (yeah crazy right? The pervert is a virgin!)**_

 _ **Kinda makes me feel weird writing it, but if you guys want it, leave a review.**_

 _ **I like making you guys happy!**_

 _ **Moving on, Gokudera in the next chapter!**_


	4. Of Storms, Bombs, and Subs

_**...**_

 _ **Omg.**_

 _ **Guys.**_

 _ **I love you so much.**_

 _ **I wasn't expecting so many people to follow the story! I'm traveling down to Georgia, its my little cousin Emily-Kate's 5th birthday. Also we're doing Fairy Mini Sessions, as my mom is a photographer.**_

 _ **(She's super cool, and has been featured in so many magazines I'm so proud. If you wanna find her, try searching Blue Sky Photography Laura Marsh. She should pop up)**_

 _ **So thank you so much for following and favoriting, I honest to god started crying. You are all my amazing kittens.**_

 _ **thecatleader: We already are best friends, honey**_ _._

 _ **thor94: Don't worry Tsuna is a strong baby, there will definitely be lots of KyoTsu. I love writing primal characters! I liked the idea of Sub!Mukuro after reading a story called Three's a Crowd by Biscuit15. Its a MukuroxTsunaxHibari. Mukuro is sub to Kyoya, and kinda to Tsuna? They're like equals, but Mukuro needs attention and caring sometimes. I may change Mukuro to be more Dominant to Tsuna, but he was an experiment and has been damaged mentally and physically, so there will be Sub moments. We all happy now? (BTW there will be collars. On both Tsuna and Hayato if I can help it)**_

 _ **hyraM: Well if more people want Reborn in the relationship then I'll add him. I kinda wanted Skull, he doesn't get enough love, poor purple baby.**_

 _ **So yeah, here comes my Subby baby Gokudera.**_

 _ **He's gonna be SO Tsundere 'notice me' Sub. So cute. I love him. If I had I had to pick three Reborn characters to keep, I'd choose Tsuna, Gokudera, and Belphagor.**_

 _ **Belphagor is adorable AF.**_

 _ **Anywayssss, I don't own anything blah blah blah, TO THE STORY.**_

 _ **...**_

CHAPTER FOUR: OF SILVER, BOMBS, AND SUBS.

...

Tsuna woke up in his Mama's bed, he remembered falling asleep in Ryohei's arms, so they must have taken him home. He didn't get to sleep with Mama near often enough, so he took advantage of the situation and cuddled closer to her.

She looked so peaceful, not at all like when she was awake. Mama was always sad, but hid it well. So well no one hardly ever noticed. Tsuna of course noticed, as did his guardians. His...three guardians. Tsuna sighed and made a note to start looking for more potential Guardians. Mochida was an option, but the boy wasn't really his type. And he already had a swordsman.

After a few moments he sighed again, getting out of the bed. He gave his Mama a kiss on the cheek and walked to his room. Reborn was on his bed asleep (most likely the reason why he slept with Mama), Tsuna frowned.

"Reborn, I'm heading to school." he quipped. The baby sat up, and Tsuna stared at his bed, "You can't keep sleeping in that, darling. As much as I like cuddling with Mama, I need my bed back."

Reborn waved a hand dismissively, "I'll just set up a hammock."

The brunette shook his head, eyeing a corner of the room, "No, hammocks can be uncomfortable after a while. You can sleep with me until I get something sorted out."

It wasn't really a request, and Reborn didn't have any problems with it anyway. He nodded, and Tsuna smiled in responce, ideas and designs for a custom Reborn sized bed rushing through his head.

He grabbed a clean uniform off a coat hanger, and then flared his flames for a second as hot as they could go, surprising Reborn. Tsuna shrugged off his shirt and put on the clean one.

"What was that?" Reborn asked curiously. Tsuna blinked, "Oh, intense heat incinerates germs, dirt, bacteria and the like. So I just flare my Sky Flames if I don't have enough time for a shower."

"Can you access your Dying Will?"

Tsuna hummed, nodding. He walked to his vanity, now fully dressed, and began combing his hair.

"It took a lot of meditation, but now I can go into Hyper Dying Will mode, thank god. After the first time I used Dying Will Mode, the loss of clothes was quite concerning. I practiced in secret after that. I'm just glad the Hyper Dying Will mode doesn't destroy my clothes."

Reborn snickered, making Tsuna glare at him. There was hardly any bite in it, as Tsuna found himself already pretty fond of the tiny hitman.

"How did a two year old become a hitman anyway? Are you some kind of genius? Or maybe you were made this way?" Reborn stiffened, "Cursed?"

Reborn gave a quiet growl, "How did you know?"

"Kyoya has an Uncle named Fon. I've never met him personally, but from the information Kyoya's given me, your cases are pretty similar."

The cursed baby relaxed a bit, "Yes, Fon and I were cursed together, with five others. The worlds strongest"

Tsuna turned, and let his eyes drift to the large yellow pacifier. Sky Flames circled around his head, forming goggles. He chuckled at Reborn's incredulous look, "Flame vision. Seeing the world through flames." He continued to be stared at, "I made them up."

Reborn facepalmed inwardly. Tsuna crouched down, analyzing the pacifier, "It's somehow using your flames to power something, whatever its powering is balancing the flames in the air. If civilians or people who aren't flame active were to be exposed to these flames, to breathe them in, they'd die. But since your flames are just being used as a battery, I might be able to stop the curse, then."

Reborns eyes bored into his own, "How so?"

"Obviously whoever did this to you chose you because you and the others have strong flames. The strongest. However, there are places where there is raw power of all flame types."

Tsuna reached up and grabbed a book off his bookshelf, he opened it to a map of the world. He pointed to some long lines across the map,

"Ley Lines. The only issue would be making a device that would let your pacifiers interact with them."

"Hmm..." Reborn studied the map, Tsuna glanced up at the clock, "Shit!" He cursed, making Reborn look at him, "Where are Ryohei and Takeshi?"

The baby smirked, "Guest room."

Tsuna left, running into the guest room and flicking on the light. He didn't bother looking at the beds, hurrying to the closet where he pulled out two uniforms,

"Boys, you are going to be late." He said, in an almost motherly tone, "I need to make breakfast, and Onsei-chan is _still_ going off on me-" He stopped, a very dinstinctive smell hitting him right in the face.

He turned to find two bleary eyed, _very_ naked males in one of the beds, both slightly pink and smelling heavily of sex.

Tsuna giggled, "I hope you had fun," he looked at their positions, expression growing stern, "Takeshi, I hope you realize that we have a volleyball match today. You aren't getting out of it."

Takeshi's eyes widened, and he groaned, flopping back into the pillows behind him. Ryohei chuckled. Tsuna give him the same look, amusement shining clear in his eyes.

"Ryohei honey, you have Boxing practice. When you're in your boxing uniform everyone is going to see those hickeys." Ryohei lost his smile, darting out of the bed to he mirror. Indeed, he did have a row of love bites on his collarbone. His face turned a bright red, contrasting sharply with his pale skin and hair.

Tsuna shook his head, "Hurry up and put clothes on, take a quick shower. And make sure to put my sheets in the laundry. And _set them off._ I don't want Mama touching that." Both boys nodded, listening to their Sky.

Tsuna left to go downstairs, Reborn already sitting at the table, the book with the Ley Lines in front of him.

"No books at the table, please. Put it under your chair." Reborn glared, "I'll make you something." Tsuna offered.

The tiny tutor seemed to consider this, "Espresso?"

"Sure, I don't have much experience with that one, though. Hana, Kyoko-chan's friend, likes Espresso too. She doesn't come over all that often."

Reborn nodded, appeased, and tucked the book under his chair.

Tsuna set to making the drink, along with breakfast, and some bentos. He moved with a practiced kind of ease that came from years of routine. Reborn watched, secretly awed at just _how fast_ the boy was cooking.

A few moments later he was handed his Espresso. It was good, he'd had better of course, but for someone who didn't make coffee professionally, it was good. Tsuna checked his watch, setting down two plates of eggs, he counted down mentally.

Three.

Two.

One.

Loud steps came clattering down the stairs, Ryohei rushing into the kitchen, rubbing concealer on his neck. Where did he get the concealer? Tsuna's skin tone was too different from Ryohei's for the boy to use his own. Takeshi stumbled soon after, at a slow pace.

He slid into a kitchen seat and winced. Tsuna grinned, openly amused. He really should be more sympathetic, but then again Takeshi should've given some thought before he let Ryohei have sex with him.

The boys scarfed down their eggs (not Tsuna, he nibbled and ate delicately), then they headed out the door.

They reached school in record time, Kyoya giving them a warning look for almost being late. Tsuna gave the skylark a bento and a quick kiss on the cheek, before going into his classroom with Takeshi.

"Class, today we have a new transfer from Italy!. Please treat him kindly," Nezu-sensei droned, glancing at the door, then ignoring the class completely to focus on his phone.

A boy with shoulder length silver hair, dressed in some punk-like alternation of the uniform, stomped into the room. Tsuna gave him an appreciative once over, hearing Takeshi's quiet gasp.

The boy glared at Tsuna particularly, but his eyes had a nervous tinge. He was a Storm primary, with...

Tsuna raised an eyebrow inwardly.

The boy had minor Rain, Sun, Lightening, Cloud, and Mist flames. That was simply incredible, as he didn't have the Harmony factor of Sky Flames. He was obviously Mafia, having a transfer from Italy after Reborn appeared was simply too much of a coincidence.

"Che, Gokudera Hayato." The boy, Gokudera, sniffed.

He went to take a seat, and as he passed Tsuna, tensed, as if he was about to strike out. Tsuna gave him a hidden look of warning, and to his surprise, Gokudera immediately backed off.

Submissive.

Oh God, and from Tsuna could tell with his Flames, he was a _broken_ submissive. In the fucking mafia. His flames and personality had so much evidence of abuse in just one glance it made Tsuna's head spin.

Gokudera left to his seat, but gave Tsuna stares full of contempt throughout the day. Takeshi, of course, thought he was adorable. The school day went as usual. Tsuna went and watched the volleyball match, which Takeshi's team won, despite his soreness.

After school, Gokudera approached them, still wary, but determined.

"You! I don't think you'll make a good Boss, you're just a civilian!" The Stormy boy yelled angrily. He was confused as to why he had backed down so suddenly. All it took was one hard look from this fluffy haired kid and he had stopped. He couldn't understand why, and that had frustrated him to no end.

Tsuna huffed, "Oh? And who are you to judge, sweetheart?" Gokudera stiffened at the endearment.

There was a zipping noise, and Reborn appeared out of a tree, jumping into Tsuna's hair.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna let the baby hitman make himself comfortable, "Reborn darling, where you playing hide and seek again?"

Reborn nodded, and Gokudera glanced up at him, "Hey, is it true? If I kill this guy I'll become decimo?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, and Takeshi, who'd been silent, spoke up,

"Maa maa, is this the freelance hitman you mentioned, Reborn?" Gokudera jumped, he hadn't even realized the other boy had been there.

Reborn smirked, "Yes, this is Hurricane Bomb Hayato Gokudera. He can hide dozens of bombs all over his body, and is known as a human explosive."

Takeshi's face hardened, "Tsuna, don't get hurt please."

"I wont, Keshi, don't worry." Tsuna chimed, completely at ease. Hayato whipped out several dynamites, lighting them with storm flames. He threw them with vigor,

"Double Bomb!"

Tsuna activated his flames and dodged the attack, along with the next, and the next, diffusing them as he went. Gokudera grew frustrated, "Hold still!"

Tsuna weaved through the bombs, appearing in front of the silver haired boy and smirking, "I think not, darling," he blew a puff of hot air on Gokudera's ear, enjoying the yelp he heard.

Gokudera leapt back, his face pink, "Bastard," he muttered, he got twice as much dynamite, "Triple Bomb!" He shifted, and one of the deadly explosives fell by his foot. Followed by more.

His eyes widened in fear.

Takeshi and Tsuna frowned.

Reborn peeled an orange.

Tsuna blurred out of sight, diffusing most the bombs, and shoving Gokudera just as a blast sounded off.

As the dust rose, Tsuna looked down at the Storm under him, "Are you hurt anywhere, honey?"

Gokudera gave himself a mental check over, "No, I-I don't think so..."

"Good," in a smooth movement, he pinned the others hands above his head, "Now just what where you thinking doing that?" Tsuna hissed.

Gokudera blanched, taken aback at the sudden change in attitude and tone, "I-I...why do you want to kn-know?"

"I don't approve of others recklessly risking their lives. What would you have done if you were injured?"

Gokudera just stared, shrugging his shoulders halfheartedly.

"And your family?"

This time he gained a hurt look, "As far as my family is concerned, I could go rot. I'm a bastard child, so I'm a disgrace to the family."

Tsuna blinked, "I see. So you have no one?"

"No, I was trained by Shamal, and then he ditched me. My mothers dead, and my father and sister tried to kill me." Unbidden, tears stung his eyes, Tsuna noticed them, and his heart went out for the boy.

He let his flames curl around the bomber, stroking and calming.

Gokudera gasped, as he felt the new guardian bond snap into place.

"Wh-wh-"

"If you have no one you can be one of mine." Tsuna said, "Is that OK?"

Shakily, because he was still so shocked _how could anyone want him he was useless_ he nodded.

"You realize if you become my Guardian? There will be some rules. You will listen to me and my other Guardians if they wish it."

He nodded again, albeit more hesitantly.

The dust cleared, revealing Reborn with a fan, "You've got your Storm Guardian. Good job Tsuna." He said, jumping into the tree he came out of originally, "I'm going to find a coffee place."

"Kujirou Bean is good. It's on Sato Street."

"Thank you," Reborn said, and left.

Behind him, Takeshi looked a little ruffled, his face red, most likely from fighting Ryohei, who was holding him back. Kyoya stood off to the side, glaring at nothing in general.

Takeshi broke free, shoving Ryohei haphazardly to the ground, "Tsuna! Are you alright?" He looked panicked, despite all his training he was still traumatized by the kidnapping incident.

Tsuna gave a fond smile, "I'm fine, this is Gokudera Hayato, my new Storm Guardian. Hayato, these boys are Takeshi, Ryohei, and Kyoya, Rain, Sun, and Cloud respectively. They've been doing this since I was seven, so listen to them."

Hayato didn't seem to mind the familiar name change, and instead gave Tsuna an awed look, "Juudaime, you unlocked your flames at seven? That's amazing!"

"Six, actually."

Kyoya turned assessing eyes to the new guardian, Tsuna leaned over and whispered, "Broken Sub."

Kyoya blinked, walking up to Hayato and grasping his chin, tilting his head up. Kyoya looked him up and down.

"What the-" Hayato tried to shrug the other off, but Kyoya growled deep in his throat and the bomber stilled, going limp despite himself. (He didn't knew it was the newly formed guardian bond that was the cause of this.*)

Kyoya hummed, and bit into Hayato's neck quickly. He pulled away, "I'm alpha," he said.

Hayato slowly turned bright red, and Takeshi threw an arm around his shoulder, "Haha, you're so cute and flustered! Like some kind of animal!" He chirped.

"Hn, Pup."

"Right, a Puppy! Ryo, doesn't he remind you of a puppy?"

Ryohei jumped up off the ground, "Yosh! Indeed, he should join the boxing club!"

Tsuna sighed, "Ryohei, Hayato doesn't have the build of a boxer."

Ryohei grinned, "He can be a ring boy*"

Takeshi and Tsuna flushed, "No. Do you honestly want him to get leered at?" The Sky asked.

"No..."

Hayato blinked, "What is going on?"

"Oh," Tsuna muttered, he looked up, "We're in an open relationship."

"Umm, alright. But why are they-?"

"Flirting? Because you're cute as fuck. If you ever want to join, the offer's there." Tsuna said, the others around him nodding, except Kyoya. Kyoya merely inclined his head. Because he is a carnivore. And carnivores do not bob their heads up and down like silly childish toys.

Hayato choked, "But, why would you want me?"

Ryohei smiled, "You seem extremely loveable!" He shouted. Takeshi laughed, throwing his hands behind his head, "Maa, you look so sad all the time. Let us make you happy, Ne?"

"You are mine as Alpha. A Pup of the pack." Momentarily Hayato grew confused, but then Tsuna stepped in to explain.

"Kyoya sees everything in a certain...hierarchy. Weak people are herbivores, stronger people are omnivores, and powerful people are carnivores. If he likes you are you are part of his pack then he'll give you a nickname. In our Pack, we tend to be Submissive or Dominant to certain people. Kyoya is head alpha, he's Dom over everyone. I can reason and give him orders because I'm a sky. Takeshi and Ryohei are at an equal level with each other, and switch between Sub and Dom depending on mood. I am Dominant to Takeshi, but Submissive to Ryohei and Kyoya. Make sense?"

Hayato looked thoughtful, and nodded, "What about me?"

At this the brown haired boy winced, "See, I can usually tell if someone is more submissive or dominant in nature. You were giving off Submissive signals like crazy, but were hiding them. Your own Submissive nature seemed to have been rejected. A Broken Sub. You've heard of broken Skies, yes?"

An affirmative.

"Yes, well this is similar, but not as bad. Something traumatic must have happened to you to have your needs and wants twisted. Your personality and trust twisted. And your self esteem, we need to work on that."

Hayato laughed hollowly, "You can try. But you'll fail like all the others. It's useless."

"See? Things like this will be punished." Kyoya, hearing that, smirked. It was usually him that doled out punishments, but sometimes things needed a gentler touch, so Tsuna would occasionally punish Takeshi or scold Ryohei.

"Punished? How?" Hayato blinked.

"Nothing horrible like whipping or burning. Usually corner time, spankings, just normal punishments*. Once you get used to the rules then its kinda rare to be punished." Tsuna shrugged casually.

"Those are punishments for children," Hayato complained, turning red again.

"Yes, darling, but they work."

Hayato was surprised he actually had _to resist the urge to pout._ Why was he acting like this?

"It's the bond, dearest, it's bringing your Submissive qualities to the surface."

The bomber huffed, "Oh, okay...I-I'll try it, by the way."

"Hmm?"

"The relationship...thing. I'll try it. I owe you my life, Juudaime. You can't be a bad person. So your boyfriends can't be that bad either."

Takeshi let out an 'awww', "Ryo, Ryo, did you see that? That was so cute. They're both so cute, Ryo." He laughed, hopping foot to foot.

Ryohei grinned, "You two are extremely adorable!" He gave them a thumbs up.

Even Kyoya smirked in amusement, to Tsuna's chagrin.

The day had been a long one, and Tsuna for one, just wanted to go home. He looked at Hayato for a second, a thought crossing his mind.

"Hayato sweetheart? Where do you live anyway?" He asked.

Hayato grew sheepish, "Tanashi Hotel...but it's fine, it's not that bad!" He said frantically, waving his hands in front of him. Takeshi frowned, "That's the worst Hotel in town, and the area around it is bad too," he looked to Tsuna, "You can't stay there."

Tsuna nodded, brown hair bobbing in front of his eyes and bouncing back up, "I have a guest room with three beds, its usually for when my boys stay over. There's also my old nursery and my Father's study. I could convert one of those, and Iemetsu is never here anyway."

Ignoring Hayato's protests, they grabbed his arms, dragging him towards Tanashi Hotel. Kyoya trailed behind them silently, glaring at any thugs and conmen they passed along the way. They got to the hotel, told the staff that if any of Hayato's things were missing they were dead, and headed up to his room.

Hayato had many, many explosives and bombs in his room, unsurprisingly.

"You know if this building caught on fire, then this is enough TNT to blow up Namimori." Tsuna mused. Kyoya gained a deadly aura. Hayato shook them off, grinning excitedly, "Don't worry, Tsuna-sama, all of my bombs are in heat and fire proof bags. And if they do manage to melt, then they release a toxin that diffuses the bombs. "

"Sounds Extreme! How did you even get these?"

Hayato puffed up slightly, cheeks pink, "I made them myself, actually." And then turned completely red at the praises from the others and the hair ruffle Kyoya gave him. How in the world could they accept him that easily?

Bombs were not the only things they found in the apartment, there were also numerous supernatural books and magazines. And a piano* in the corner.

"I don't play it anymore, too many bad memories, but it kind of reminds me of my mother. So I keep it around."

"Were you good at it?" Takeshi asked, running a finger through the dust layered on the instrument.

"I guess so, but before every concert my fathers would make me eat my sisters cooking, which she cooked wrong to the point of it being poison. It'd make me horribly sick and I played all wrong, but Tue audience thought it was unique, so the treatment continued. I can't even look at my sisters face without getting sick now, and my stomach is permanently damaged."

Ryohei gave a nasty grimace, "That's extremely terrible, I have a little sister, and I'd never try to hurt her."

The others nodded. Kyoya secretly planning revenge on Gokudera senior, wherever he may be.

They left the small apartment, flipping the staff off as they went. Ryohei easily lifted the piano, to Hayato's amazement. The rest of the group carried boxes. They chatted idly, some flirting a bit with Hayato, enjoying his reactions.

They reached Tsuna's house, "Mama, Tadaima!" The Sky called as he walked in. Nana walked out of the kitchen, "Okairin, Tsu-kun! Mama missed you."

Tsuna smiled, "Mama dear, this my new friend, Hayato. He was living alone in a bad part of town, so I told him he could live with us."

Nana walked up to the nervous silver haired boy, "Oh, hello Haya-kun. Stay as long as you'd like-" she froze, and in a second she blurred out of site, throwing Hayato's shirt off. She appeared back in place, several dynamites in hand, "Let's keep better track of these, Ne?" She handed them to Tsuna.

"You can use Iemetsu's study." She said. They set to work, clearing out the desk and papers, and moving Hayato's things in.

In two hours they had it done, and by that time it was already quite late, and Hayato had fallen asleep while taking a rest on the floor. Takeshi moved him to the bed, before he and Ryohei called their respective homes to let them know they were staying at Tsuna's a second night. Kyoya didn't even bother calling his family, they knew he could take care of himself.

Tsuna walked to his own room, pretty exhausted. Reborn was sitting on his bed, sipping coffee in his pajamas. Tsuna couldn't help but notice how adorable those sidecurls were once again.

"Hey Reborn, honey. You ready for bed?"

"Reborn nodded, "Is that a strange habit you have?"

"Which habit?"

"Calling people those nicknames. Honey, Darling, and such."

Tsuna blinked, "Oh, I suppose it is. I read a lot of romance manga, and watch old American shows like 'I Love Lucy'. I guess it just happened."

Reborn gave a thoughtful hum, jumping into Tsuna's hair (Tsuna began to think this was Reborn's favorite place) and tugging it towards the bed.

"Tsunayoshi, let's go to sleep."

Tsuna smiled fondly, getting into bed, "Alright darling."

He turned off the light.

...

 _ **Hello my pretties.**_

 _ ***The Guardian bond that Tsuna and His Guardians have is special, those who Tsuna sees with higher power have partial control over those who don't. Its not a bad kind of control, its to keep them safe.**_

 _ ***You know those girls that walk around the boxing ring in lewd clothing holding signs announcing the match? Those are ring girls. Ryohei's talking about the same thing but with a boy.**_

 _ ***Guys if you've seen my page you will know how much I love spanking FanFiction. Its not sexual, its just punishment. My entire fic is not going to center around them getting spanked. Its just what I feel is best. I will put a Notice before any spanking scenes, but warning slaps are just going to be there.**_

 _ ***On Hayato's Wikipedia page, it says that he keeps a piano in his apartment, but doesn't play it. It also says he struggles to pay the bills and works part time at a convenience store**_

 _ **So yah, chapter FOUR fuck yeah. Lambo is gonna be in the next chapter, which will take place a few weeks later. This way Gokudera will have bonded with the group.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT: I AM IN NEED OF A BETA. Someone who doesn't mind stories like these that have D/s and BDSM themes. The problem with my writing is that I don't really pace it. I don't have a plot set in stone and just kinda roll with what I got. SO PLEASE PM ME IF INTERESTED.**_

 _ **PLEASE. I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER.**_

 _ **Possible additions to the relationship/Guardians. (Yes I'm doing more than six guardians. )**_

 _ **Xanxus - As a Guardian. Yes its strange but I've seen it done before.**_

 _ **Skull - As a Guardian/Lover. I love him soooo much.**_

 _ **Reborn - Guardian/Lover. People love 27R apparently**_

 _ **Colonello and Lal - Guardians. No matter what Colonello is not hooking up with Tsuna. I want them as a couple.**_

 _ **Basil - Guardian. Because I just read the new chapter for The Sky That Accepts All by Kaliade. And I love that she made Basil and Tsuna brother and sister. I'm not going to make them siblings though.**_

 _ **Fon - Guardian/(lover?) I can see him as a Guardian but Lover? Ehhhh. Well its your choice.**_

 _ **POLL IS OPEN. IF YOU DONT WANT TO VOTE IN THE POLL THEN REVIEW YOUR CHOICES.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Also, any pairings for Nana? I'm particularly fond of bisexual Nana, so girl and boy pairings are open.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW, FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN IEMETSU INTO ASHES.**_

 _ **ASHES.**_

-Maddi


	5. Of Cows, Crybaby's, and Mother's

_**Hellllloooo! I love you allllll. You're amazing. Like guys. I would've probably stopped writing by now. I get bored of my stories easily if there isn't many people egging me on. Where did that word even come from? Egging? What the heck. What kind of word is that?**_

 _ **Idk, anywhoooo. This is Chapter FIVE. Takes place two weeks later.**_

 _ **Will have a punishment scene flashback. Won't have anything major. Corner time and a couple of swats, nothing serious.**_

 _ **I'm saving that stuff for later.**_

 _ **Like after the Daily Life Arc. Probably when Mukuro comes in. And it will be Takeshi.**_

 _ **Anyways, I've decided to recommend a fanfic with every chapter.**_

 _ **So, go read Nana's Secret by SakuraSamuraiGirl. Basically fem!vampire!Tsuna. With a harem. Its amazing, 177k+ words. These are the kind of fics I look up to.**_

 _ **...**_

CHAPTER FIVE: Of Cows, Crybaby's, and Mothers

...

Two weeks after Gokudera's arrival, the bomber had integrated nicely into the group.

Hayato was definitely a sub, and flourished under the praise of the others. Progress was slow, but while at first Hayato had been stiff and uncomfortably polite to the group, now he had relaxed enough to where he was casually insulting and yelling at everyone but Kyoya and Tsuna.

Three days after his arrival Hayato had christened Takeshi Baseball Idiot, and Ryohei Turf-top. Both boys didn't mind it though, because they knew Hayato meant no harm by it, and thought the insults and yelling were adorable.

Hayato did still get overwhelmed sometimes, not used to being wanted. This was what had led him to his first punishment.

There were four rules issued by Tsuna.

1.) No lying

2.) Don't endanger your life recklessly

3.) Don't speak negatively about yourself

4.) Listen to Tsuna, the Sky, and Kyoya, the Cloud.

Four simple rules.

...

 _Hayato bristled in surprise when an arm was slung around shoulders suddenly. Growling, He reached to grab a dynamite, but a calloused hand snatched his._

 _"Aww, Haya. Did I scare you?" Takeshi's voice rang beside his ear, making the silver haired boy turn and glare. Takeshi just grinned, his black hair fluttering as a strong gust of wind hit them. Hayato briefly wondered what that hair would feel like if he touched it. He shook his head, dismissing the thoughts. As if the other boy would let_ him _come into contact with him. He really did like Tsuna and his guardians, but despite what they said, he knew that he would never fit in with them. With someone like himself, it just wasn't possible._

 _He was mostly content to just watch their happiness from the sidelines, but his heart still oddly ached. When he saw them together he would feel a longing, a yearning, for_ something. Anything.

 _He looked back at Takeshi, who appeared a little concerned that Hayato had had just zoned out._

 _"You caught me off guard, that's all." He huffed, crossing his arms._

 _"Haha, I'm sorry." Takeshi crooned, patting Hayato's head as if he was a puppy, "But you're just so cute when you're surprised. Your eyes get all narrowed and angry!" He laughed, deciding to not bring up the sad look the boy had had when he was staring into space._

 _Well, he wouldn't bring it up now, at least. At least he knew it wasn't a person or schoolmate that was bothering Hayato._

 _His eyes gained a dangerous, and possessive look._

 _If it had been someone else, they would have had an 'unfortunate accident' long ago._

 _Hayato ducked away from his hand, "I'm not a fucking dog, Baseball Idiot! Where's Tsuna-sama anyways?"_

 _Takeshi sighed, but kept grinning, "Tsuna's helping Kyoya handle some extra paperwork."_

 _"...He should be able to do it himself." The bomber muttered, kicking a rock. That damn Hibari Kyoya was most likely doing dirty things to Tsuna-sama!_

 _Takeshi laughed once more, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "Maa, but Kyoya spends a lot of time alone. He probably gets lonely, that's why Tsuna offers his help. If Kyo didn't really want the company, he would just refuse. He secretly likes it."_

 _Green eyes blinked, "...Hah...never thought about it like that," he said, turning red in embarrassment. Why hadn't he realized that? He truly must be an idiot._

 _The swordsman next to him scooped him up suddenly, "Maa, you're so cute, Haya! Look at how much you're blushing!"_

 _This of course made Hayato blush more, and start struggling, "Oi! P-Put me down, Idiot! Get the hell off me!"_

 _ **T**_ _akeshi pouted, but acquiesced._

 _"C'mon," he whined, "You know you love me, Haya."_

 _Hayato froze._

 _Takeshi's smile grew smaller, "Hayato?"_

 _The boy was just staring at the space in front of him in horror. Those words..._

 _He had been accepted by a few famiglia's only to find out they only wanted to use him. If not for his skills, then his looks. He had come close to being raped on multiple occasions._

"You know you love me, kid," _the man had said, in one particularly bad situation. Hayato was eleven, his clothes were ripped up, and his breathing was erratic. The man, one of the higher officers in the Pipistrello Famiglia, was tracing the boys bare stomach with his hand. It trailed lower, grabbing Hayato's ass._

"You'll be so good, I'll love you so much." _The man said._

 _Hayato's flames, in his panic, had exploded out of him, disintegrating the man. He left the Famiglia immediately, but the event had stayed with him and haunted him since._

 _"Hayato!" Takeshi yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly, "What's the matter? Are you alright?"_

 _Hayato looked up, and his eyes filled with tears. There was no way, absolutely no way that he was going to be accepted now. Tsuna-sama was going to want to know what happened, and would be disgusted with him. A filthy, dirty, touched street rat. Why did he even hope?_

 _"I-I, I can't!"_

 _He took off running down the street, experience as a hitman and from running most of his life making him slightly faster than Takeshi. Takeshi had been caught off guard, and ran after the boy a second later, but despite not knowing the area as well as he did, Hayato vanished ._

 _Hayato sobbed as his legs pounded on the sidewalk, rain beginning to fall from the sky, Soon the pounding was replaced with the splashing of feet in mud-ridden puddles. Hayato was lost in his own depression. They would never want him if they knew the truth. His father hadn't wanted him. His mother had died and left him. The Famiglia's rejected or tried to fuck with him._

 _He thought about Tsuna and his bright smiles, and the tears fell harder, legs moved faster. It was pitiful attempt at being loved. Being wanted. The effort was useless, wasted on such a being as himself._

 _Who would want a broken boy?_

 _..._

 _After failing to find Hayato, Takeshi sprinted back to school, flinging open the door to the Disciplinary Committee with such force the door slammed against the wall._

 _Tsuna was inside, pacing and looking just as worried. His head shot up, staring at the swordsman in alarm._

 _"What's wrong? Onsei-chan has been going off, and Hayato feels panicked through the bond."_

 _Kyoya was there too, sitting on the couch, obviously the driving force that was keeping Tsuna from leaving the building and into the rain._

 _"Hayato and I were talking, and he just froze, and zoned out. Then he started to panic and just took off and oh god Tsuna_ I can't **find him**!" The Rain babbled, freaking out, " _What if he's lost? Or he could get kidnapped! Or-or-"_

 _Kyoya tugged him into his lap, gripping the black hair in an almost painful way, "Calm down, and explain." He growled._

 _It took several minutes, but Yamamoto gained back the calm that Rains were known for, and managed to explain everything. His nose was still a light cherry color though, something that only happened when he was embarrassed, aroused, or frantic._

 _Tsuna got up, "Don't worry, I'll find him. Kyoya darling, you'll stay with Takeshi, right?"_

 _Kyoya nodded, and Takeshi let himself sink into the Alpha, feeling tired after everything that happened. Kyoya leafed his hands through the other boys hair, and Takeshi quickly fell asleep, Tsuna using the bond to calm him more._

 _"Takeshi doesn't usually get this panicked, not since I was six." Tsuna commented._

 _"Hn. The Pup right now is the weakest of us, Cub (as in Bear Cub) is comparing him to your six year old self: Mostly helpless."_

 _The Sky tossed his head, grimacing. "Hayato has to learn to trust us. And he can't run off like this, look at what happened to Takeshi."_

 _"Punish him."_

 _Tsuna sighed, and left the room._

 _..._

 _It didn't take him long to find his Storm. He simply listened to Onsei-chan, and wore his Flame Goggles, following the traces of Hayato's red flames in the air._

 _The boy was in an empty park, inside the Gazebo (most likely to get shelter from the rain, not that it helped much, Hayato was already soaked), leaning over the edge and looking down at the water in the deep pond beneath. Raindrops caused ripples to overlap each other, pitter-pattering across the surface._

 _"Hayato. Are you alright?"_

 _The bomber spun around in shock, "Tsu-Tsuna-sama!" He gasped, "How did you know I was here?"_

 _Tsuna shrugged, crossing his arms, "I followed Onsei-chan and tracked your flames." He gave Hayato a look, "Do you know what this stunt of yours did to Takeshi?" He asked, changing the subject._

 _Hayato blinked, and shook his head slowly. Protests were on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't dare to speak. He had ruined enough things._

 _"He was_ frantic. _Almost in tears, ran all the way to school in the rain_ in September _because he couldn't find you."_

 _Hayato gulped, "I-I...I didn't know he'd react like that. I'm sorry." He said, bowing his head._

 _"You should be apologizing to Takeshi, not me. But he did mention you had frozen up before running away, are you alright?" Tsuna looked his Guardian over, not seeing anything physically wrong with him other than being soaking wet._

 _"...I'm fine." Hayato said, staring at the ground. He couldn't let Tsuna know about the man, he was happy just being here. If Tsuna found out, and he was rejected again..._

 _Hayato didn't think his heart could stand it._

 _Tsuna_ _ **glared,**_ _and the shock of it all made Hayato stand stiff._

 _"You are lying, Hayato Gokudera. You know the rules."_

 _"N-no! I'm fine, really!" Tsuna stomped up to him and grabbed his tie, yanking him down,_

 _"If you lie again, I am taking you over my knee! What's the matter?"_

 _Tears welled up in his eyes, unable to stop them, "I just had a flashback, when Takeshi said something." He said, trying to make it sound like nothing. Obviously it wasn't nothing, and his Sky saw that as plain as day._

 _Tsuna let a hand stroke Hayato's face, his expression softening, "What did he say, honey?"_

 _"' You know you love me,'" Hayato whispered, clenching his wet shirt between clammy fingers. "Some of the Famiglia's would accept me when I asked to join. None of them were kind."_

 _Tsuna connected the dots quickly, Onsei-chan helping, "Oh, Honey, were you...?" His Sky flames flickered sadly at the thought._

 _"Raped? No. But close to it."_

 _Tsuna was silent._

 _Hayato laughed sullenly, "Of course, it must have been all I was good for, because I'm pretty lousy at being a hitman. And you're probably gonna kick me out because I'm so gross, being touched and all. I don't even deserve you- ack!"_

 _Tsuna knelt down on one knee, pulling the silver haired boy over his raised one. The dripping wet jeans were pulled down and fifteen sharp, fast smacks came down on Hayato's boxer clad rear. Enough to make Hayato cry out, and hard enough to make him sniffle and tear up again._

 _Tsuna got up, bringing the pitiful looking Guardian back with him, and stared into those green watery eyes._

 _"Those were warning smacks, Hayato. You will not talk negatively about yourself, ever. If you do, you'll get the whole thing. And don't you dare think that we'd kick you out because of you past. I myself was_ _ **actually**_ _raped when I was six." Hayato gasped, looking at Tsuna in horror. Said boy gave a slightly relieving smile,_

 _"Don't worry, unlike you, it didn't effect me much. But it did effect Takeshi. Takeshi nor Ryohei could save me when I was kidnapped and raped. I did kill my captors and break out, meeting Kyoya, but Takeshi was still distraught. It left permanent personality changes."_

 _Hayato was silent, "So, I wouldn't have been thrown out?"_

 _"Never."_

 _Tsuna then grabbed a gentle hold of Hayato's hair, pulling him towards a corner of the gazebo._

 _"Now, stand here and think about what you did."_

 _Hayato sniffled, "Are you still mad at me, then? I thought it was okay.."_

 _Tsuna's eyes hardened, "It is okay. You will never leave us Darling, you are_ ours. _I'm mad at you for running away from Takeshi, not answering his calls, and making him search high and low for you."_

 _Hayato pouted, "But, you already smacked me! And it hurt!" He protested, trying to shuffle away from the corner, painfully aware that his jeans were still at his ankles._

 _The Sky chuckled, and swatted Hayato's bum again, making him yelp. "It's called a spanking, dearest, it's supposed to hurt. And that was hardly even enough for a warm-up. You will stand here until I call you." He put Hayato's nose in the corner and both hands above his head._

 _"If I see you moving then I'll spank you again, and you'll still have to have Corner Time."_

 _Hayato stiffened, staying mostly still other than uncomfortable twitches, not wanting another trip, however brief his first one may have been, over Tsuna's knee._

 _He stayed like that for twenty minutes before Tsuna called him out, and scooped him into a warm hug that the Storm just_ melted _into._

 _"We all love you, Hayato honey." Tsuna said, kissing the boys nose, who promptly blushed like a tomato. Getting up, Hayato pulled up his pants, eyes still red and his hair mussed up._

 _He blew a bang out of his eyes, glowering at it. Tsuna laughed, "You should just let it grow out, or you can braid it."_

 _..._

 _Hayato ended braiding and pinning some of his hair behind his head, like a crown. It kept it out of his face, and he was happy._

...

So Hayato had a pretty good understanding of the rules now. He had apologized to Takeshi, and explained the situation. Of course, this led to copious amounts of coddling.

Hayato did not see the terrifying smile Takeshi had gained when he told him about the near rape.

A few days later the Pipistrello Famiglia was destroyed, all it's adult members massacred. Numerous child slaves and prostitutes were found found inside, who were left in a safe rehabilitation house.

Reborn never said anything when he discovered the news, but he had shot Tsuna and his guardians an approving look.

Either way, Hayato was the happiest he'd been in his life. The other boys had even been helping him with his bombs,

"Once you're out of dynamite, that's it, you die. We can't let that happen." Tsuna had said. After a lot of brainstorming, Hayato had started carrying small thermos' full of different chemicals (from the school lab). Then he'd be able to make poisonous or dangerous gasses on the go. He made sure the thermos' were heat and water proof. He didn't want any accidents.

Tsuna had also been able to get him a grappling hook somehow? At this point he didn't really question Tsuna's odd habits.

He'd even been forced to spar with Takeshi and Kyoya, because

"No one in my Pack will fight like an herbivore."

So his hand to hand skills were getting better.

...

"Hayato honey, go lie down in your room. You've been working really hard this week." Tsuna said, Reborn nestled in his hair. The baby bobbed his head,

"A good mafia boss takes care of his Guardians' needs."

Tsuna nodded. Tsuna and Reborn had become surprisingly close, the baby choosing to spend most of his time being carried by the Sky. Of course, it was impossible to not like Tsuna, whether you were being manipulated by the fluffy boy or not. He was just naturally a nice person.

Hayato crinkled his nose at the thought of taking a nap like a toddler, but consented, "Alright, Tsuna-sama. But only because you asked! Its not like I'm actually tired or anything."

Tsuna gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him turn pink, "Whatever you say, darling. Reborn and I are going to study some mafia history in my room, OK?"

The bomber nodded, and went to his room. Tsuna turned to go to his own room, "Ne, Reborn?"

"Hm?"

"Onsei-chan is excited today. Do you have any idea why?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head slightly. Not enough to tip Reborn off, just enough to convey his confusion.

Reborn hummed, petting Leon, "According to my information, a young Mafioso boarded a plane yesterday to Namimori." He said, as they sat down a table in Tsuna's room. All his Guardians were busy, Takeshi was training with his father, Ryohei and Kyoya were making rounds in the Red Light District, keeping Yakuza in line.

Tsuna blinked, "Is he or she a threat? Should I be worried?" Onsei-chan certainly didn't seem to be worried, and his flames were writhing in cheerful anticipation.

Reborn waved a dismissive hand, "He's of the Bovino family, and has powerful lighting flames, but he doesn't know how to use them."

Tsuna looked thoughtful, but changed the subject, "So tell me about the Vongola Bosses."

The Arcobaleno smirked, "There are five important bosses. The others were didn't accomplish anything huge. There's Nono, who is the current boss. He has all his Guardians, but lost his original Lighting Guardian in what's known as the Cradle Affair. He got a new Lighting, a teenager."

Tsuna paused, "So you can replace Guardians? Or is it that you can have more than six?"

"You can have more than six, depending on his big and pure your Sky Flame is, but considering how hard it is to find Skies that are compatible, its hard to even get six."

"Oh, that makes sense," the young to-be boss remarked, "Can Skies harmonize with other Skies?"

"It's extremely rare, and its only happened twice in known history. But it can happen in two ways. One way is if one was an incredibly strong Sky, and had more Harmony than the other. The other way is if the other Harmonized using their Secondary flames, if the flame in question was almost as strong as their own Sky Flames. And of course both participants have to be compatible."

"Ara, that's amazing! Back to the Bosses, though." Tsuna smiled, and Reborn gave a small amused smile back. It wasn't often he'd had a student who was actually _excited_ to learn. Dino had always trued to run away from his lessons, not that he could walk five feet without tripping up.

"Nono's Mother Daniela was the only female Boss, she was the Eighth boss, and weilded a Sky Flame Crossbow. She was Boss during World War 2, during that time, Italy's mafia became very involved with the war, going to fight against foreign Organizations. Daniela was certainly an amazing fighter. She's still alive, active Flame Users can live to 160 years old."

Tsuna's eyes sparkled, "Sugoi! She sounds amazing! Can I meet her one day?"

"I'm sure. Segundo, the second Vongola Boss, was famous for his violent nature and his Wrath Flames. Wrath Flames are even more rare that regular Sky, they are a combination of Sky and Storm flames. This makes the user very violent, and their Psyche becomes unique."

"How so?"

"It's extremely hard to control Wrath Flames. It seems all they do is destroy everything they touch, this makes harmony difficult for the Sky side of their flames. Without grounding, Wrath flames are constantly seeking destruction, and when the Users slip in their control, it's chaos. Combine that with the fact that all known Wrath users are incredibly violent, and..."

"Disarray." Tsuna breathed, feeling somewhat bad for Segundo having to control those volatile flames.

"Bingo. Now, Primo, the first Boss, established Vongola as a kind of vigilante group for the underworld. When Segundo took over he turned it into a criminal organization. Primo and his guardians were extremely powerful, and Primo, Giotto Vongola, used special flame gloves to fight. After he was betrayed by his Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade, who had gone mad with grief at the loss of his lover, Giotto escaped the Vongola and ran to Japan. Here, he changed his name to Ieyasu Sawada. And now, there's you."

Tsuna laughed, "Well, how similar can we be?"

Reborn pulled out a picture. Tsuna gaped at it, "We're look almost exactly the same!" He said. Reborn nodded,

"Luckily, your personalities are mostly different, or else I'd think you were his reincarnation. Giotto was known to be an incredibly honest and kind man."

Tsuna sputtered, "I'm honest!"

"..."

"...to you, and Mama, and my Guardians..."

Reborn smirked, "And everyone else?"

"I may lie a bit to them." Tsuna said, sheepishly, smiling in good humor. Reborn looked up suddenly, at the open window behind them. Onsei-chan shot off a quick warning, just as something burst inside.

"Gyahahaa! Lambo-san is here!" The small child said. He was dreesed in a little cow outfit and had the messiest afro they'd ever seen. Big green eyes stared challenging at them.

 _And Tsuna melted into a pile of metaphorical goo._

He beamed, resisting the urge to scoop the boy into a hug, "Hello, sweetie! I'm Tsuna! And that's Reborn!" He said.

Lambo looked at him, then his eyes narrowed at Reborn, "Reborn! My family sent me to assaso-assiss...to, to kill you! Lambo-san will get you!" He cried, pulling out some pink grenades out of _his hair_.

Tsuna almost froze, what kind of family would send a toddler to assassinate the strongest Hitman in the world?! Obviously one that wanted the child dead. The poor baby couldn't even say the word 'assassinate' much less kill a person!

Tsuna blurred out of sight, taking the grenades swiftly, "Oh dear!" He said, making Lambo look at him in shock, "It seems that your family got it all wrong! You weren't supposed to kill Reborn, you were supposed to come to Reborn. To our house!"

Big eyes got even bigger, "Really? Lambo-san wasn't told this!"

Tsuna nodded quickly, "Yes, we needed someone very strong to help us. Very strong."

"Lambo-san is very strong! Lambo-san is the strongest ever!" The little cow said, jumping up and down. Reborn watched the exchange silently, secretly proud at how fast Tsuna was able to adapt to the situation and make up a story.

Tsuna blinked, and looked more serious, "You want me to take care of you?" He asked softly, "I can do that if you want, honey."

Lambo shifted, appearing slightly uncomfortable at the warm aura, only boiling Tsuna's rage further. Goddamnit, how care deprived was this child?!

"Nobody's wanted Lambo since his Mama died. They keep sending Lambo away. Lambo wants a mama. And you remind Lambo of Mama." Lambo mumbled, looking teary. He gazed longingly at the sight of Tsuna, who was smiling oh so sweetly.

Maternal instincts smacked Tsuna right in the face, he picked up the boy and cuddled him, "I can be your Mama if you want, Lambo."

"Lambo-san approves of this," the child said, tears falling down his pudgy cheeks, "Lambo-san will get candy?"

"If you behave, come on. Since I'm your Mama, that means you have a Grandma now too!" He said, taking the now cheering (all tears gone) Lambo downstairs. Reborn followed, highly amused. Tsuna seemed to be a perfect little Mama.

"Mama!" Tsuna called, "I have a son now, wanna see?"

Nana squealed, skipping over from the kitchen and scooping and Lambo. "Tsu-kun, giving me grandchildren already!" She laughed, truly happy. The happiest Tsuna had seen her in a while. For some reason, both Nana and Tsuna had held a strong _adoration_ for children.

Nana looked at the child in her arms, who was staring at her in amazement, "Ara, you can call me Grandma! What's your name?"

"Lambo-san is Lambo-san."

"Would you like to help Grandma make some cookies?"

"Yay! Lambo-san likes cookies! Will Mama help?"

They looked to Tsuna, "I would love to," the boy said, Reborn back in his hair.

...

An hour later, Hayato tumbled down the stairs, and after some stern words from Tsuna, accepted the child as a sibling of sorts.

Even if in his mind it didn't make sense. Tsuna was his lover. So how could Tsuna's son be his brother?

Seeing the how happy both Tsuna and Nana seemed to be, he didn't question it.

The other Guardians liked Lambo as well, Ryohei slipping the child candy, and Takeshi playing ball with him.

Kyoya started teaching the Bovino some fighting skills, which led them to where they were now.

Lambo had fallen over while 'playing tag' with Tsuna and Kyoya, (increasing his stamina and speed) and skinned his knee. Tsuna winced because he remembered how those things had _stung_ when he was a kid and ran over, but Lambo had already started crying.

"Tol-er-ate!" He cried, and pulled a fucking _bazooka_ out of his hair, _and jumped inside._

"Lambo no! Get out!" It was only the fact that Onsei-chan wasn't freaking out and that Reborn was silent that kept him from yanking the five year old out.

Kyoya had been on the other side of the field, and wasn't quick enough to make it.

Lambo pulled the trigger and was enveloped in pink smoke. From the smoke emerged a teenager that looked a lot like Lambo.

"Maa, what did my younger self do?" He said, before spying Tsuna, "Hey Mama!" He smiled. Tsuna blinked,

"Lambo?"

"The Bazooka Lambo used allows whoever is hit with it to be switched with their future self of ten years for five minutes." A squeaky voice Tsuna had grown quite fond of said, and Reborn jumped down from his head. Kyoya threw a tonfa at Lambo, and huffed in approval when the boy ducked it.

It was never good for someone's first instinct to be to grab something flying at them. It could be a ball covered in acid, or a snake, or something.

"You're skills have improved." The Skylark said. Lambo laughed nervously, rubbing his neck, "Well you two did teach me pretty well, even if it was tiresome." He moved his hand, and Tsuna gasped, putting his hands on his hips.

"Lambo Bovino Sawada, are those _hickeys?!"_

Lambo's hand snapped back up to his neck, and he muttered something that sounded like 'thought they would have faded', he backed up a few steps,

"I'm fifteen! It's fine!" He said. Kyoya snorted, and Tsuna went into Mama-bear mode,

"Who was it? Tell Mama."

Kyoya nodded, "Better tell him, the Kitten can be fierce."

Lambo grew pale, "I-I, you haven't met them yet!"

"Well I'm going to meet them now! Who are they?"

Lambo sighed, but before he could say anything, he disappeared in pink smoke, revealing five year old Lambo back again.

Whenever Lambo did switch from now on, his older self was tight lipped about whoever he was seeing. It frustrated Tsuna to no end, and just amused the others. (Except Takeshi, who wanted to make sure the person was worthy of his favorite little cow)

 _ **Heyyyyy. Its Maddi.**_

 _ **Oh yes. Lambo is gonna be paired. But you'll only see it in future arcs or whatever because Lambo is fuckin five right now.**_

 _ **Also Daniela is the most Bad ass Boss ever and she's going to be amazing.**_

 _ **GRAPPLING HOOK!Hayato. YES. I frikkin rewatched Gravity Falls. Sorry the flashback was super long lol. Like a thousand words and its only a flashback. A flashback that has a flashback in it WHAAAT.**_

 _ **Oh I crack myself up.**_

 _ **Soooo...**_

 _ **Most people want 27xAll apparently. Here's who I've decided to add permanently as of now.**_

 _ **Reborn: is in the Harem. He will also be another Sun Guardian.**_

 _ **Skull: at the very least he will be Another Cloud Guardian. I've always seen him as a cute little stuntman than a love interest, but it's up to you guys in the end.**_

 _ **Xanxus: WILL NOT BE A LOVE INTEREST. Nope. Thanks to a certain Guest (you have no idea how much I loved your idea, and how much I lamented the fact that you are a guest and I can't respond or pm you. I have both accepted and worshiped your idea. It will happen. Bless you, child. You precious cinnamon roll.) Tsuna is gonna be Tsu-Mama all over Xanxus. This is amazing. (Guest, give me your email or something. We will be best friends. XD) He can still be a Guardian. If you guys want.**_

 _ **Anyways, just to be clear on who's off limits, No Colonello or Lal, no Dino...just no. Nodody in the Varia. No Giotto or first generation.**_

 _ **Also anyone who wants Tsuyoshi as Nana's love interest. Sorry. I have plans for him.**_

 _ **One of you suggested a Nana Yuri Harem. Senpai has noticed your idea. Senpai is contemplating it.**_

 _ **Send me any other pairings you can think of and if you see any mistakes tell me, still open for Betas. I love you guys, I love you so so so so much. (Spicy Boyfriend by Shawn Wasabi)**_

 _ **-Maddi**_

 _ **(*^▽^)/ ***_


	6. Of Poison, Cooking, and Sisters

_**My tablet is on 4% holy shit.**_

 _ **FanFiction recommendation: Inter Flammas Et Magicae (Between Flames and Magic) by Jaiyere. Harry Potter/KHR fanfic, five chapters so far, and 11K+ words. Updated fairly recently. Harry Potter kinda merges with Fawkes and activates his flames, he becomes the Arcobaleno Sky, and they are all madly looking for him. Its cute! Read it!**_

 _ **Review hall of fame:**_ _Dayum, never saw that TakeshixRyohei coming - hopper . codelyoko_

ﾟ.+:｡∩(・ω・)∩ﾟ.+:｡

 **Of Poison, Cooking, and Sisters**

Tsuna gritted his teeth, sighing as he ran out the door. Hayato had left already, under the Impression that Tsuna himself had left earlier.

Instead, Tsuna had fallen asleep on bathroom floor, courtesy of his training being elevated to new levels by Reborn. After he'd gotten out of the bath, he'd just been so tired, he hadn't made it to bed.

Reborn had already been asleep, and told him before he left that if he had known, he would've made sure Tsuna was moved to bed.

"Mafia Bosses are not supposed to sleep on the floor." The hitman had grumbled. It wasn't an apology, but it has a s close as he was going to get considering the situation.

He smiled, it was adorable how the cursed man acted so uncaring. Tsuna knew Reborn didn't hate him, and actually liked him.

A whirring noise broke through his thoughts, and a woman on a motorcycle turned around the corner. She pulled up beside him, pink hair falling down on her shoulders, no longer having wind run through it. The woman smiled kindly - _fake_ \- and tossed him a Soda.

"Here kid, You look thirsty." She said, and drove off. Tsuna sighed, opening the drink. Obviously it was poison, the fumes emitting from it was enough evidence. He quickly gave a low whistle, and all the birds in the area flew off, he didn't want the wildlife to get sick breathing that stuff in.

So the woman with the cute pink hair had tried to kill him. She either wasn't a good assassin, or...

She wasn't actually trying to kill him. She was testing him.

"Awww," The Sky cooed, looking at the can, "That's adorable."

He decided he liked the pink haired woman. She would make an amazing shopping partner, judging by her motorcycle outfit.

A man sweeping the outside of his shop turned to look at him, "Oh, Tsuna? What are you doing out here? School starts in five minutes." He said.

Tsuna threw the can into a trash bin and -ignoring the smoke rising from said bin- gasped, "Oh No! Kyoya's going to be so mad!"

The Shop Keeper, Toshio Modane if Tsuna remembered correctly, smiled, "You don't have much time then, do you want a ride?" He gestured to his motorcycle (one not unlike the pink haired woman's).

Flowers and sparkles seemed to appear around Tsuna as he beamed, "Thank you Darling, that'd be amazing!"

He hopped on behind the man, and they took off.

ﾟ.+:｡∩(・ω・)∩ﾟ.+:｡

"Tsuna-sama! Allow me to escort you home, please!" Hayato cried, as the school bell rang at the end of the day. Tsuna smiled, and Takeshi laughed,

"Haya, you and Tsuna live together, you walk home every day. Ne, Tsuna, can I come too? There's no Baseball practice, and my Pop is busy with the Sushi place, so no training today either!" Takeshi grinned.

"Like there's much more to learn, Honey. You started lessons when you were seven. And sure, you can come. Why do you even ask?"

Takeshi laughed again, rubbing the back of his head in a motion that was just 100% Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna cooed inwardly, did the boy even know how cute he was? Hayato was obviously having similar thoughts, going by the pink tint spreading through his cheeks.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna looked around to see Kyoko skipping towards him, Hana trailing behind protectively, glaring at everyone, "I think Nii-san will be coming with ou also. I'm letting you know so you won't be surprised."

"You're not coming, dear?"

Kyoko giggled and turned red, "Nope! I'm visiting my girlfriend," she turned redder at the mention of her lover, "We're going to work on our Flames together."

Tsuna clapped his hands, "That's great! Hana, you're a Sided Cloud*, yes? Protect people instead of property. I thought you were an Inverted Cloud, but usually they're more boisterous and loud."

Hana's face seemed to screw up at the thought of being 'boisterous and loud', "Why the hell would I act like some damn monkey?" She snarked, "But yeah, so far I'm the only one who's activated my Flames."

Hayato and Takeshi got bored of the conversation, and drifted to the side, talking to each other. Tsuna bounced on his feet, "Oh, do you have any ideas for your weapons, sweetie? I don't know what I'd do without my Claws!" His ears, claws, and tail popped out, along with his flame goggles. He cuddled a clawed hand to his chest, smiling. Kyoko 'awwed', petting a warm (and fluffy?) ear.

Hana shifted in place, Kyoko getting nervous, both unsure of their choices, "Well, I've actually taken fencing lessons since I was little, so I'm probably going with that. Kyoko wants-"

"A fan!" The Sun girl said, interrupting, "When I was small, I learned how to do fan dances, and I always loved them. It'd be something familiar."

Tsuna beamed, "Brilliant! It's always good to do something you like! Well, I'd better start heading out. Ryohei should be finishing practice by now, Ne?"

The girls nodded, and left after giving a hug (from Kyoko) and a reluctant wave (from Hana).

Tsuna turned to his... Guardians? Now that he thought about it, the title didn't really fit. But he would sort that out later.

"Hayato, Takeshi," Their heads shot up, halting their conversation immediately. Tsuna couldn't help but feel proud they were so attuned to him, "We should head back home. We also need to pick up Ryohei-honey."

They nodded, and got their bags, walking on either side of Tsuna.

Ryohei met them halfway, "Tsuna! How did you extremely find me?"

"I can always find you all, if I look." Tsuna replied, patting the boxers arm.

Ryohei beamed, and then caught a rather enthusiastic Takeshi, who tried to tackle him in a hug. "Ryo! You didn't come eat with us today, what was up with that?"

In the background, Hayato scoffed, "As if it matters if he skips one day." Tsuna sent the silver haired boy a sharp look, making the other drop his head.

Ryohei ruffled Takeshi's hair, "I'm extremely sorry, it was one of the other members birthday, so the Boxing Club ate together."

Fluffy brown hair bobbed in front of his eyes as Tsuna nodded. "That makes sense, Dear. Takeshi, let go of our poor Sun, we need to get going."

Takeshi reluctantly let go, but stayed close to Ryohei, almost possessively. Tsuna watched them as they began to walk home, worry tickling the back of his mind.

He knew because of the Bond that Takeshi had a very fragile psyche, but recently (probably because of the Hayato-running-away incident) it was showing up a lot more.

The Bond was keeping Takeshi grounded, but Tsuna didn't think the boy could take another hit, mentally.

They made small talk, Tsuna mentioning that there was an assassination attempt, but it was mostly harmless. All three were used to it, and it rarely bothered them anymore. Not even Takeshi, all he did was twitch slightly.

As they arrived at the house, Onsei-chan gave off a warning, and Tsuna noticed the familiar motorcycle parked in the front.

"Ah, that Darling Assassin is here!" He exclaimed, running up the stairs and into the house, leaving his stunned guardians behind. Hurriedly taking off his shoes, he shouted, "Mama, Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun! I'm in the kitchen, but you have a guest in the living room!"

Coming into the living room he cried out happily at the sight of the pink haired woman, who was sitting across the living room table from Reborn. Nana, he could hear, was doing dishes in the kitchen while humming a happy time. "You are here! Hello, honey! And afternoon to you, Reborn."

Reborn nodded, sipping the espresso that Nana had made him, "Ciaossu, Tsuna." He greeted, tipping his hat. Leon stuck out his tongue in a 'hello' kind of way.

The woman stared at him, elegant features pulled into a confused frown. "You're actually happy to see me..." She muttered, completely shocked.

Before he could answer, the front door opened, and Hayato ran in, followed closely by Takeshi and Ryohei.

"Tsuna-sama! Why did you leave so sudden- Bianchi!" Hayato was cut off as he noticed the woman, and his face grew deadly pale. Tsuna felt a rush of sickness through the bond as the petite bomber clutched his stomach.

Ryohei and Takeshi noticed immediately, and flooded Hayato's system with a mix of Rain and Sun Flames.

Hayato blinked as the familiar sensation of illness that came hand in hand with seeing his sisters face left him. He looked at the two that healed him and shot them a grateful smile, making the two blush. (Hayato rarely smiled so brightly after all)

The woman, Bianchi, smiled, "Hayato? I wasn't told that you were here!"

Takeshi grinned, but there was a small undertone of danger to it, "Maa, you know Haya?"

"I'm his sister."

Tsuna paused, tilting his head, "The...one that poisoned him?"

Ryohei near _growled_ at that, and Takeshi shifted his grip to his sword. Bianchi only looked more confused, "What? Do you mean my cooking? Papa would always have me cook for Hayato, but he loved my food, I think he was faking though. No one seems to like my cooking." She said, looking sad and pouting.

Tsuna thought for a second, before laughing. The others, as realization hit them, just looked exasperated (Other than Takeshi, who was grinning as always).

 _She doesn't realize her regular cooking is just as bad as her poison cooking._

Ryohei shook his head, "But what about Hayato's reaction?" He asked.

Hayato looked up, "After a while of her feeding me, my body began to associate her face with her cooking."

"Ne, Bianchi, why are you here anyway?" Tsuna asked, walking up to the table and sitting by Reborn, who (now finished with his espresso) jumped into Tsuna's hair.

"I'm here to gain Reborn's love!" She paused, "Well, I was. Then I saw that he has focused his attentions on you. I wanted to make sure you were worthy."

Reborn made an indignant noise, shifting his weight on Tsuna's head, "I would've driven him half-mad if he wasn't worthy. I hardly have to train him as it is."

Bianchi scrunched her nose in thought, looking at Tsuna. Her eyes zeroed in on the black ribbon that was around his neck, the one he had taken to wearing since he had met Kyoya.

"Oh, I see," She said, her eyes widening, "I was not aware you were lovers."

Takeshi and Ryohei both started laughing.

Hayato choked.

Reborn smirked, and Tsuna turned a surprising shade a pink.

"It's no problem, Bianchi," Reborn quipped. Bianchi nodded understandingly.

Hayato threw himself at the small hitman (who was still in Tsuna's hair) and had to be restrained and pulled back by Takeshi and Ryohei. Both of them rather liked Reborn, so they didn't have a problem with the claim. Hayato was, a different matter.

"I won't let that bastard taint Tsuna-sama!" The boy shrieked, trying to grab a vial of chemicals from his belt. Suddenly there was a thud from the roof, and Kyoya appeared in the doorway.

Everyone (Excluding Nana) blinked at him, realizing that he must have been listening in from the roof. He grabbed Hayato and dragged him out out of the house. Hayato surprisingly didn't protest, going quiet the second Kyoya had gotten a hold of him. Tsuna, in his slightly hazy mind, realized that Kyoya was using the Bond to send demanding feelings to the Sub. While glancing over the bond, he thought for a second he saw a faint glow by the Sun flame, but it disappeared quickly.

Kyoya looked at Reborn before he left, "Tch, watch the Kitten."

Reborn nodded. Takeshi and Ryohei both went to the backyard to spar. Nana, having finished the dishes, came into the living room.

Tsuna peered up through his hair at the cursed man, who leaned over to meet his eyes, "Mou, Honey, you didn't have to do that. You got Hayato all worked up."

"Maybe that was part of the point."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and huffed, making Reborn chuckle.

Nana eyed Bianchi, who was gazing into her cup of tea with a slightly sad and envious look as she observed the two males interact.

"Ara, Bianchi, yes? Would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

Bianchi looked into those wide brown eyes, and honestly couldn't say no. She inclined her head, making Nana cheer and drag her out of the room.

"What would you like to make, Bianchi?" Nana asked, spinning around. Her customary apron twirled around her. She hadn't had someone cool with her in years! Not since Tsuna was little. Now he preferred to cook by himself. Nana loved her son, and Tsuna did try to give her a lot of attention, but she still got lonely. Having Lambo join the household definitely helped, however having someone more her age was _such_ a relief.

Bianchi smiled a little, "Crêpes?" She suggested, making Nana let out a squeal.

"Ah! I haven't made those since...since..." Nana's voice faded, a confused look appearing on her face, "Ara? I'm not sure..." She gripped her head, "I saw it all for a moment, I know I've made them, but its all blurry..."

Tears appeared in Nana's eyes, and Bianchi honest to god _panicked,_ because something about this cheerful woman being reduced to tears was so utterly _wrong._

Bianchi carefully took the other woman's hands away from her cheeks, "Hey, you've been cooking and cleaning all day, I'm sure. I'll make the crêpes, and you can taste test, alright?"

Nana sniffled, and nodded. Bianchi, just wanting to get _that goddamn sad look_ off her face, lifted the smaller woman up and onto the countertop.

Nana squeaked, short caramel hair waving around her chin and face. Her face flushed at the movement, but soon cleared as she gave a small tinkling laugh, swinging her feet from her newly elevated height.

"I remember when I would let Tsu-kun sit on the counters, and we would make cake!" The woman exclaimed, seeming to forget or shrug off the small meltdown she had experienced only a few moments ago (Bianchi would have, should have, been concerned about that, but she wasn't).

Bianchi sighed inwardly in relief, glad to see the smile, anything but those stiffling tears. With Nana's direction, she began getting ingredients and mixing things together.

However, like all her food, Bianchi subconsciously added small amounts of other things, and Nana either didn't notice, or didn't care. By the time the first Crêpe was ready, it was a foul looking purple thing.

Nana clapped her hands, "Ara, Bianchi! You're so good at cooking, I've never gotten anything I made for Tsuna to look like that!"

Bianchi blushed at the praise

ﾟ.+:｡∩(・ω・)∩ﾟ.+:｡

In the other room, Tsuna and Reborn both shot up, looking towards the voice.

Bianchi and Nana were in the kitchen.

Bianchi was _cooking with Nana in the kitchen._

Both darted out of the living room.

"Mama! Don-" Tsuna paused, seeing his mother chewing on a purple Crêpe.

Reborn stared, he had actually really liked Nana. He got out his phone, going to call a doctor, but Tsuna stopped him. Reborn glared,

"Wha-"

"I don't think Mama's getting sick, honey," Tsuna muttered, interrupting the hitman. Normally this would've earned anyone a bullet to the face, but this was Tsuna, and Reborn was interested in the information. He looked into the kitchen.

Nana was eating her second Crêpe with no ill effects. Bianchi stared in wonder, "You...you're not getting sick or anything! You actually like them!" The pink haired woman whispered, absolutely shocked.

Nana swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and nodded enthusiastically, "I used to make drinks kind of like this before I got married!" She quipped, humming, "After making them so much, I could eventually even drink them!"

Bianchi blinked, "You made...poisons?"

"If you want to call it that, then yes! I don't remember much of my childhood, but I remember those drinks because of how fun they were to make!"

Bianchi grew quiet for several long minutes. Nana grew slightly worried, "Ano, Bianchi?"

Bianchi's head snapped back up and Tsuna could swear there were honest to god _stars_ in her eyes, along with a dusting of pink set high on her aristocratic cheekbones. "Please, Nana, call me Bia! I will never leave you!"

Nana laughed and agreed, making the other woman turn even more pink, and followed the brunette around the kitchen.

Reborn and Tsuna shared a look and closed the kitchen door.

The Sky giggled, "I guess that it's hereditary, Hayato does that exact same thing with me."

Reborn chuckled for a second, but then tilted his head, "Yes, but why was she immune to the poison?" He asked, tone implying only curiosity, but Tsuna knew the man was hungry for information.

"Well, Mama did use to be in the Yakuza. I believe her weapons were darts? Obviously she must've covered her darts in poison." Tsuna explained, making his companion nod, 'curiosity' apparently sated.

"She probably made her own, that's why she's immune to most poison." He said, Leon flicking his tongue in agreement.

Tsuna ran his hand through his fluffy brown hair, "Hey, Reborn dear?"

"Hm?"

"It's getting late, let's go to bed."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, but seeing the tired state the boy was in, he didn't comment further. Tsuna ticked things off on his hands,

"Let's see, Mama and Bianchi are in the kitchen, they can go to bed when they want. Mama has an extra futon, or she can let Bianchi sleep with her. Ryohei and Takeshi are both asleep in their rooms, surprisingly enough, they did not have sex tonight." Tsuna blinked, looking slightly bewildered, "I honestly thought they would fuck after that spar. Those two go at it a lot," Reborn almost snorted. But he didn't.

The best Hitman in the world doesn't snort.

The last time he did four islands sunk, there was an earthquake in Chile, and Vongola Nono actually fainted in fear.

"Lambo's asleep in his room as well, I think he was playing that new video game I got him. Probably fell alseep holding the controller." Tsuna continued, utterly oblivious to the chaos Reborn was Imagining, "Hayato and Kyoya are..." He focused on the bond, searching for emotions, "Huh...either making out or having sex. Awww Hayato-honey is going to be so embarrassed in the morning!" He giggled just a little bit too hysterically.

Reborn sighed, and dragged Tsuna upstairs.

"You need sleep, now."

Tsuna still giggled.

ﾟ.+:｡∩(・ω・)∩ﾟ.+:｡

 _ **Hey ho!**_

 _ **Maddi here, don't know if you noticed, but Bianchi is older. I've made her 25. Nana is 33. (Yes this would mean she got married and had Tsuna at nineteen. Age of consent and marriage is different in Japan.)**_

 _ **This was going soooo slow. I got a whole lotta problems at home right now.**_

 _ **So, REBORN AND FON ARE IN THE RELATIONSHIP.**_

 _ **IM CLOSING THE POLL. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED.**_

 _ **Skull will be a Cloud Guardian**_

 _ **Reborn will be Sun guardian**_

 _ **Fon will be storm guardian**_

 _ **Xanxus will be a guardian.**_

 _ **(Should I make Verde lighting guardian?)**_

 _ **Other pairings will be:**_

 _ **LalxColonello**_

 _ **KyokoxHaru**_

 _ **HanaxChrome**_

 _ **NanaxBianchi**_

 _ **ByakuranxYuni**_

 _ **AND ME X ALL FANFICTION (JK)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **So, yeah, leave a review! I love reading them! I read every single one and my heart skips when I see one. If your review is super cool and interesting, or funny, then I'll post it in the next chapter in the Authors Notes!**_

 _ **Until then Darlings, Ciao!**_


	7. Of Sides, Pandas, and Red

_**Enter Haru! A little more information about Sided Elements (if don't remember, go back to chapter six, Hana is a Sided Cloud, and Tsuna mentions this.)**_

 _ **Some Reborn Tsuna interaction! AND I-PIN. AND OF COURSE, WITH I-PIN, COMES YOU KNOW WHO.**_

 _ **FanFiction Recommendation: A Jaded Family by GiuliaZe. 23k+ words, six chapters. Khr/Harry Potter crossover. Fem!Harry. After the war, Harriet Potter just wants to settle down with Andromeda and Teddy. But Teddy gets kidnapped by the mafia, and this sets her out for blood. She gets a new name, using her maternal grandfathers surname.**_

 _ **She sets out to attack the mafia as Iris Sinclair. The mafia world is in chaos. Its a really good story from what I've read so far. Updated in April! There's some grammatical errors but they're pretty easily ignored. I don't think English is the authors first language.**_

 _ **Reviewer Hall Of Fame: So an imbalance of Reborn's greatness causes various natural disasters in parts of the world... good to know. -thecatleader**_

 _ **ﾟ**_ _ **.+:**_ _ **｡∩**_ _ **(**_ _ **・**_ _ **ω**_ _ **・**_ _ **)∩**_ _ **ﾟ**_ _ **.+:**_ _ **｡**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **ﾟ**_ _ **.+:**_ _ **｡∩**_ _ **(**_ _ **・**_ _ **ω**_ _ **・**_ _ **)∩**_ _ **ﾟ**_ _ **.+:**_ _ **｡**_

Of Sides, Pandas, and Red

...

It had been a few days since Bianchi had started staying with them, and like Tsuna predicted, the assassin stuck to Nana like glue. His Mama was thrilled of course, and adored the woman who followed her around like a puppy.

Tsuna himself was walking to school, Hayato faithfully at his side. The Sky looked at him, an amused smirk growing on his face as he watched the bomber pull at his collar and the cuffs of his sleeves.

When Kyoya had dropped off an exhausted, sleepy Hayato the day after Bianchi arrived, Tsuna had almost collapsed laughing. Red marks on his wrists that indicated they'd been tied, hickeys covering his neck, that was adorable enough. But what really set him off was the way Hayato now eyed Kyoya as if he was some kind of God.

Kyoya, of course, was all too pleased.

Hayato glanced up, turning red under the piercing stare. "Tsuna-sama," He whined, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Only because you're so cute, Hayato."

Hayato's face burned crimson, his speech reduced to indignant sputters. Before he could muster up a retort, a familiar voice called out to them,

"Tsuna-kun!" The Sky turned to see short hair and a bright grin that he swore was hereditary. Kyoko waved energetically, pulling a brown haired girl behind her. Hana brought the rear of the little group, blowing annoying bits of bangs out of her eyes but nonetheless looking amused.

Kyoko came to a stop, "I'd like you to meet someone! This is Haru, my girlfriend." Her eyes brightened and she did a little happy shiver at the title. Tsuna thought it was adorable how Kyoko always talked about her lover in the most excited way, as if the girl was some wonderful new concept every time. Haru shuffled her feet, "It's nice to meet you!" She said, bowing.

Tsuna clapped his hands, "Ah! And you as well, Darling! Call me Tsuna or Tsuna-kun!" He blinked, goggles shimmering into existence on his face, "Ooh, such cute Lightning flames too! Kyoko-chan, you found a keeper."

Kyoko literally _glowed_ with pride at the compliment, hooking arms with Haru. Hana smiled softly, preferring to stay silent and watch. Hayato was beside her, the front parts of his his silver locks carefully braided and tied back, preventing hair from falling in his face. Hana glanced at him enviously and twirled a piece of her own brown hair between her fingers thoughtfully.

There was a rustling in the bushes, and Reborn popped out. He walked over to Tsuna, who picked him up and cuddled him. "Tsuna."

"Good Morning Reborn Sweetheart."

Haru cooed, "Aww, is this your baby brother, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna shook his head, "He's not actually a baby, honey, he just looks like one. He's an Inverted Sun, so don't expect him to act like Ryohei or Kyoko-chan."

Haru tilted her head, "Like how Hana is an Inverted Cloud?" She asked. Reborn listened carefully, and Hayato got out paper and pens, sensing a learning opportunity. That, and anything Tsuna-sama said was sure to be worth writing down.

Hana cringed, and scoffed. Tsuna shook his head, "No, Hana is what I've decided to call a Sided Cloud. Look at it this way, we have our regular Flames and their stereotypes. Clouds are closed off and protect their territory, Lightnings are clumsy and emotional, Suns are energetic and bright, Rains are calm and soothing, Storms are loyal and hot-headed, Mists are mysterious and crazy, and Skies can be anything, but are still harmonic and accepting."

He checked to make sure they were following along, they were. All eyes on him as they walked.

"Some people can act like a mix of two or more because they may have a secondary flame. Kyoya is a Cloud with Secondary Mist flames. Hayato is a Storm with ALL flame types other than Sky, his Storm flame is just the strongest. This explains his bipolarity."

Hayato coughed and went wide eyed, but didn't speak.

"And there are some people, like Reborn, who have Inverted Flames. They're flames naturally manifest internally, though they can expel them externally after training. These people tend to be direct opposites of what the 'Classic' Flame types describe. Instead of being energetic and bright, Reborn is graceful and has a bit of a sadistic streak,"

Reborn felt a smirk tugging at his lips. He let it form.

"An Inverted Rain would be loud and aggressive, an Inverted Cloud is emotional and playful, very social. See where I'm going with this, darlings?"

Nods all around.

"Now, Sided Flames. Sided Flames are people who manifest their flames more sporadically, and have a completely different personality, one that doesn't exactly match their flame stereotype. Hana is a Sided Flame, instead of protecting a place and being unsocial, Hana has a group of people to protect, and has strong bonds with them. She doesn't mind people, and while snarky, she doesn't beat the shit out of anyone who defies her."

Tsuna paused, eyes growing distant for a second, before speaking up again.

"...Takeshi is a Sided Rain."

The others gave him surprised looks. Well, Reborn just stared, but the particular stare had a questioning lilt to it,

"It's true, he might look like a regular Rain, like Hana can seem like a regular Cloud. But he's rather violent and possessive. Most Rains are there for emotional support, and they slow their opponents down with their flames. They don't like killing. Takeshi however, needs constant mental support via my flames, and puts down his opponents as fast as possible. He revels quite a bit in bloodshed. In fact, Takeshi is probably my most dangerous Guardian, simply because he'd do anything I ask."

Kyoko tilted her head, "But...how does that make him dangerous?"

The Sky gave a bittersweet smile,

"Ne, if I called Takeshi right now and told him to kill his entire baseball team, he'd do it happily without hesitation. If he thought I was in danger, or Hayato, or Ryohei, he would massacre everyone in his way to get to us. Instead of being Empathetic like most Rains are, Sided Rains are completely Apathetic to the world around them unless it involves something they care about. The only things Takeshi cares about are his father and the Pack."

Haru looked dazed, "A Yandere." She muttered.

"I guess you could call him that, Dear. It's not that bad though, not right now." Tsuna mused. He wasn't all that familiar with anime, that was more Hayato's thing. Who, by the way, had vehemently agreed with Haru, and was know talking enthusiastically with the girl. He didn't seem bothered by the revelation about Takeshi, he trusted the Pack too much to be concerned of anything they did. Tsuna smiled at him, glad that the information hadn't triggered the bomber into any kind of depressive state, which happened a little too often for his liking.

Kyoko, tired of walking, looked to Hana with hopeful eyes, pouting. Hana sighed, and scooped the smaller schoolgirl up and onto her back. Kyoko giggled, snuggling into her best friend and psuedo-sister's hair. Hana gave a small smile.

 _Click._

Everyone blinked, and turned to Tsuna, who was grinning slyly as he held up his phone, the camera on. Reborn was on his shoulder, looking incredibly proud and smug.

A dark aura surrounded Hana, and she set Kyoko back on the ground, who pouted once more at the loss of her free ride.

"Sawada..." The beast growled, purple flames leaking from her eyes. "Give me that phone so I can delete that immediately."

"Nope."

And Tsuna was gone, Reborn tucked into the front of his shirt (he had given Reborn the phone), flame appendages and goggles activated. He took off running along the tops of the walls with a catlike grace.

Hana narrowed her eyes and leapt after the duo. Hayato had stars in his eyes, along with Haru, "Amazing." They whispered. After a quick glance at each other, they nodded.

Haru took out a camera, "We must capture Tsuna-kun's greatness on film!"

Hayato looked incredibly serious. He grabbed Haru and pulled her closer, then he pulled out his grappling hook. They swung after the others, to the school. One could hear Haru's excited cries of, "BATMAN, HAHI!" In the distance.

Kyoko was left alone.

"Maa, maa." The girl said. "How will I get to school now. My legs hurt," she complained. A lightbulb seemed to light up above her head, as an idea struck her.

She took out one of the large fans strapped to her hip, somehow hidden under the ridiculously short school skirt she wore. One might question the plausibility of this act, and she stared at the fan and her skirt, contemplating them. "Ah! It must be anime magic!" She exclaimed, as if she wasn't breaking the fourth wall. She pushed the thoughts out of her head, returning to the situation at hand.

"I haven't tried this yet..." She muttered, then brightened, "Oh well, first time for everything!"

Sun flames rushed over her arms, she raised the one of the fans, and brought it down hard.

A giant wind lifted her into the air, and she let more flames leak into her fans. She pulled them back, creating a miniature cyclone that shot her forward, flying through the air to the school.

"YATTA! IT WORKED!"

ﾟ.+:｡∩(・ω・)∩ﾟ.+:｡

Tsuna smiled victoriously as he stuck his tongue out at Hana, who was fuming. Fortunately for him, Kyoya was feeling especially protective today, and had snatched the Sky up the minute he set foot (or paw) on school campus.

Reborn watched the scene from inside Tsuna's shirt, snuggling into the warmth and totally content with the chaos.

"Don't touch Kitten, Omnivore." Kyoya growled, a noise that rattled deep on his throat. It sent chills through Tsuna, who shivered and grinned. Hana shrieked in anger, stomping a foot on the ground. Spiderweb cracks surrounded her sneakers at the force of it all, and Kyoya smirked, smug at seeing how he successfully riled up the only other Cloud in the school.

"He took pictures of Kyoko and I!"

The male alpha twisted his head around in a manner similar to a snake, he raised an eyebrow. Tsuna pouted, "Ne, I wasn't going to put them anywhere, Darling. We're Pack, I was just going to put them in a photo album." His eyes glittered, and his hair swayed around his face, lacing attraction into his appearance.

The girls shoulders slumped in defeat, "Fuck my life. Fine. You win, with your stupid fluffy hair."

Suddenly, there was a whooshing noise, and the small group turned to see Hayato and Haru land in front of them.

"I knew you'd like the grappling hook!" Tsuna cheered, detangling from a reluctant Kyoya and dancing small circles around the two. Haru nodded, "He's like Batman, hahi!"

"I know, right? But cuter!"

Both stopped and analyzed Hayato, comparing him to Bruce Wayne.

"Definitely cuter," They chorused. Hayato turned pink, "I am not!" He cried, indignant.

He felt a hand on his neck, and spun around, slipping a small blade out of his glove. He froze, and Kyoya stroked his face. "Good reflexes." And kissed him soundly on the lips. He left Hayato breathless and a deeper red color.

"And you are cute, aren't you Hayato?" Tsuna asked, a smirk dancing upon his lips.

Kyoya stared at the bomber, almost daring him to contradict.

"Y-yeah. I'm cute," he mumbled, arms across his chest. Kyoya chuckled and kissed Tsuna quickly, "I'm needed in the Office," he said. The Raven haired boy looked down at Reborn, "Watch after Kitten."

"When do I not, he is my adorable little student."

Both sent each other approving looks, and Kyoya strutted off, ruffling Hayato's hair as he went.

Hana glanced around her, "Alright, let's get to class. We have a test toda- shit."

Warm and cunning brown eyes turned in her direction, "What is it, Darling?"

"We left Kyoko."

Haru squeaked, face turning pale, "She's going to be so mad, Hahi!" She bemoaned, already imagining her nights on the couch.

Tsuna simply smiled, cuddling Reborn closer, Goggles materialized over his eyes, "Don't worry. She's coming."

Hayato scoffed, "Tsuna-sama, she can't possibly make it. She has to be at least six blocks away."

"YATTTAAAA!"

"What."

They stared at the small girl seemingly flying through the air, yellow flames circling her and making her hair float around her head. She landed cleanly on the floor, cutting of the flames. Kyoko shook her head, a little dizzy from using so much power.

"Did you see that Tsuna-kun? Huh? Did ya?" The girl bounced up and down excitedly.

"Very nice Kyoko. You must be very talented. Although I suggest practicing more, so you can be more agile in the air."

Reborn reached out, slightly patting the girls hand, "You are proving to be a powerful asset to the Famiglia, Kyoko."

"Yay! Now that I have my fans, if anyone tries to hurt Tsuna-kun or Hayato or Haru or even Nii-san, I can just cut them up into little pieces!" She cheered.

Hana, Haru, and Hayato just stared, shocked.

Reborn smiled, loving the chaos this town seemed to be saturated with, "Tsuna, it seems your insanity rubs off on people. Normally I would say no to having crazy people in the Famiglia, but in this case it's a good thing."

Tsuna beamed at him, and Reborn felt his heart speed up for a second, and he grinned. His flames purred.

ﾟ.+:｡∩(・ω・)∩ﾟ.+:｡

Tsuna walked back from school alone, having convinced Hayato to join the Chemistry club and Takeshi training with his father. Reborn had went home, having received a call from a friend, who was apparently worried about something.

Tsuna was passing by a cart when he saw a small Chinese girl, with a black braid. She was squinting at a picture, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Darling, are you alright?"

The girl wiped her eyes, **"I-Pin was sent on a mission, but I-Pin can not see the target!"** She wailed in Chinese, frustrated. Looking at her haggard appearance, Tsuna realized the girl, I-pin, had been searching all day. She seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown or tantrum, which was normal. Children were small and often felt emotions too big for them, so they cried and got stressed over simple things.

This didn't seem simple though, and Tsuna felt his anger rising. Another child assassin. Children shouldn't need to kill when they still don't have a strong enough concept of what death was.

 **"May I have a look?"** He asked, gently taking the paper as she nodded. Then her head shot up, **"Mister knows Chinese!"** She exclaimed in realization.

Tsuna smiled, **"Not perfectly, but probably enough to help you."**

He looked at the paper, on the front was a picture of Kazu Norimo, a well known Yakuza leader. Kyoya had killed the man yesterday, coincidentally. The man had started meddling in foreign illegal trade.

 **"I-Pin, do you know who I am?"**

She shook her head.

 **"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola heir. This town is under my control, so I run things here. My Cloud has already gotten rid of your target, sweetpea."**

I-Pin pouted, and kicked a nearby stone so hard it flew over several buildings, Tsuna watched it go, admittedly impressed. **"It is I-pins eyes! If I-Pin could see, she would've gotten target first!"**

Tsuna tilted his head in thought, going over his schedule in his mind. He was free all today, and if anyone asked, he had already adopted the child mentally.

So really, what was the harm?

 **"I was going to go to the mall, do you want to come with me? We can get you some glasses."**

I-pins eyes widened, and she leaped at the Sky, making excited sounds and rapid words of agreement in Chinese. She didn't think of expenses or worry that she might be troubling him, children didn't often think of those kind of things, and Tsuna had always loved that about the little ones.

He swung her around, putting her onto his shoulders and walked off.

...

 **"Ooooh. They're so pretty!"** I-pin sang, spinning around in front of the sixth mirror they'd happen to pass.

 **"Yes, you look very lovely, dear!"** Tsuna said, again, for the sixth time. He wasn't annoyed with the girl though, he thought it was all rather cute. **"And now this store!"** He said, taking her into a childs clothing store.

I-pin looked over all the brightly colored clothes and accessories, her eyes widening at the array. She'd never been allowed to wear tutus or dresses or sparkly shirts, her clothes chose for her by the Triads were red or black, with little in between.

Tsuna turned to her, **"Let's go pick out some clothes. Anything you want, darling."**

I-pin laughed, running over to an area that was pink all over, babbling and giggling over the sequins and silk and the beautiful dresses that were sure to have been made for a princess. Tsuna trailed behind her, picking out things that he was sure she'd look adorable in, but still be able to get dirty while playing. He had done this exact thing with Lambo, who now had much more clothes other than the cow costume he frequented. Lambo especially loved the jeans and checkered shirts that 'made him look like a cowboy!'

By the time they were finished, they had a cart full of fluffy, frilly fabrics of almost every color but black and red. The ladies at the cash register had cooed over the two of them, giving I-pin a lollipop and a sticker. Tsuna asked if they could use the dressing rooms, and of course they could, no one could turn down Sawada Tsunayoshi.

I-pin got one of her outfits and rushed into the curtained room, practically skipping. While they waited, Tsuna chatted with the girls at the register, Yumi and Nora, talking about the latest fashions and trends. He knew them from the time he went shopping with Lambo, the girls had been working that day as well, he also knew them from before Lambo arrived. They were sweet little things, going through college and enjoying life.

And they were pretty high-order informants, as well. Yumi came from a family of retired spies, and Nora from info brokers. Tsuna had not been surprised, though he was surprised they knew of their heritage. The families hadn't ever truly retired, still keeping their informants and connection webs open. Around 40% of Namimori's population came from some kind of organized crime.

Considering Primo had retired there, all the other families who decided to retire or leave crime behind had gone to Namimori as well, considering it a safe haven of sorts, under the protection of Vongola. Takeshi's father, Tsuyoshi, for example. He was a retired assassin.

I-pin came spinning back out of the booth, arms swinging around in a childishly mockery of elegance.

 **"Look at how pretty I-pin is!"** She chirped, twisting this way and that. She was wearing a pink and white striped T-shirt with a pink tutu and white leggings, and a pink headband with a bow. Tsuna and the girls clapped and cheered. Eventually they had to leave, and Tsuna had a cab pick them up, unwilling to walk home with so many bags and watch a child at the same time. I-pin chatted in broken Japanese to the driver, a man Tsuna knew from Kyoya. He used to be a getaway driver. Tsuna was quite amused be the amount of criminals he had met today.

...

ﾟ.+:｡∩(・ω・)∩ﾟ.+:｡

...

Back at the Sawada household, Nana treated a friend of Reborn's to tea before leaving the room, wanting to spend some time with Bianchi. Hayato had gone to Kyoya's house after Chemistry Club, and Lambo was taking a much needed nap after staying up far too late the night before.

"How long has she been missing?" Reborn asked, his dark eyes glowing with a heavy intensity.

Fon sighed, and if any other person was looking, he would seem perfectly calm, but Reborn knew the tell tale signs. His hair wasn't combed, his uniform hadn't been ironed, and he kept methodically petting his small partner, a white monkey. And of course, there was no trace of a smile on his face.

"They sent her on the mission a week ago while I was out. I didn't hear of it until I got back last night. I've checked CCTV Cameras, but she's been trained to avoid those and blend in with the shadows. I fear I might have trained her

too well." The martial artist said, shaking his head. "I told the Triads that she was to have nothing to do with assassination until she could at least understand it."

Reborn stared, sipping at his espresso, "And she was sent to Namimori, which is blatant Vongola territory."

"It does seem questionable."

"Definitely questionable, I'll have my contacts start searching immediately."

The front door opened, "Mama, tadaima!"

"Okairin, Tsu-kun!" Nana's voice chimed from the living room, "Lambo is sleeping so please be quiet."

 **"Mister Tsuna! Was that your Mama?"**

Fon shot up, Reborn at his heels.

 **"Ah, yes darling. We'll have to work on your Japanese a bit, and she can help you if you'd like."**

 **"I-pin would love that!"**

 **"I-pin?"** Fon was not expecting to see his young student wearing frilly clothes and sucking on a lollipop, and overall looking like an actual child.

"Tsunayoshi?" Reborn blinked at seeing a flushed but beaming Tsuna. A few seconds later the scene registered and realization smacked into him. Tsuna had adopted another child. His palm met his forehead. Of course this would happen.

"Ah, Reborn. I found her at the intersection looking for that man Kyoya had taken care of yesterday. Kazu Norimo."

 **"Master!"** I-pin rushed to Fon's side, bare feet skipping on the wood, he spied a pair of pink light up sneakers by the door. **"Mister Tsuna told I-pin that she didn't need to complete her mission because it was already done!"**

 **"Did he now?"**

 **"Yup!"**

The Storm turned to Tsuna, still a bit suspicious. Reborn's student, the future Vongola Boss, had just stumbled across his own disciple? In the end he blamed it on Vongola luck, and thanked the boy.

"Thank you for finding her. I'm not that fond with the Triads at the moment."

Tsuna hummed, "I assumed it was them, judging on the emblem on her weapons."

Reborn blinked once and then gave a nasty curse, "They gave her branded weapons? Cowardly bastards."

Fon nodded solemnly, "I wasn't aware, this breaches the rights of the contract we had. I will do favors for them occasionally, because I-pin's mother was in the Triads. As of some of my family. They are no longer in service, but I have all rights to I-pin. They should not be able to send her on missions, especially with branded weapons, that marks that the work is done by one of their own."

Tsuna stroked his chin, contemplating options.

"Well considering they sent an 'assassin'," he air quoted, "onto my territory, I am within my rights as Vongola heir to keep her. Because the moment she set foot here she became an invader, an illegal alien. Of course I won't keep her here by force, dear. But her ties are already severed. She is free from them, and if they demand her back..."

Reborn smirked, "You can declare war on accounts of Treaty Breach." He was well aware of the vague treaty that kept the major criminal organizations in each country at peace with each other. Even though Namimori was in Japan, it was still an old Vongola territory, and the Yakuza knew and respected that. The Triads should have also.

"Exactly, Darling. I'm so glad we get along."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Tsunayoshi."

Fon glanced between the two, set at ease by their statements but confused by their interaction. Reborn had never been one to get close to people, especially students, but here he was. He almost seemed...relaxed. Fon was suddenly much more intererested in the fluffy-haired boy.

He turned to Tsuna and bowed.

"I owe you a debt for rescuing my dearest I-pin. I will stay and offer my services if you wish."

Tsuna beamed, temporarily blinding Reborn, as the other two in the room weren't looking. The Sky clapped his hands, "That sounds lovely, dear! We'll clear out another room!" He turned to the Kitchen, "Mama, we have more people staying with us!"

Nana exited the kitchen, Bianchi at her side, "Maa, we'll soon have to expand the house! That should be fun! Your Mama has always wanted to live in a big house."

Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder, tugging down the brim of his fedora, "Don't worry Mama, we'll build you a castle."

Nana sqealed in excitement, "Ahh I'm so excited!" Beside her Bianchi was muttering about furniture under her breath. Nana looked back up, "Stranger-san, and Onnanoko-chan, please follow me. You'll have to sleep with Lambo tonight, we'll clear a room tomorrow." The two foreigners bowed (I-pin half asleep, and already having changed in a bathroom into a purple nightgown) and followed the woman.

Tsuna turned back to Reborn, "Will we really build a castle, darling?"

Reborn sniffed disdainfully, "Of course, you will need a temporary headquarters, and this is getting too small."

"Ara, you have the best ideas, sweetheart!"

Reborn huffed, hiding his slightly pink face and steadily ignoring the rush of something hot in his chest.

"Let's go to bed Tsunayoshi."

...

 _ **Would you look at that a chapter. I bet you thought this was abandoned. This story doesn't have any update schedule and I'm about to go into college (three years early I'm proud of my gay ass)**_

 _ **Love youuuuuu**_

 _ **magicmady or whatever**_


End file.
